Herobrine's Return: A Threat Among Us
by Oroku Yuki
Summary: Hi everyone! Herobrine is taking Minecraftia Central City. But 8 young warriors will rise up to defeat him! Will they be the Steves' salvation? Or will they be their cause of destruction? Join them on an adventure of spirits, a prophecy and... "Awww peanut butter!" Humor?
1. Oh My Notch

A Threat Among Us

**All of you, blockheads, rejoice! Hello fellow readers/minecrafters! It is I, IcyWater201! With a new story!**

**"A Threat Among Us" It is about Herorbine, taking over Minecraftia. But, 8 young warriors willl battle terrifying wars and take back what was theirs.**

Chapter 1: .Notch

It was a beautiful day in Minecraftia Central City. The sun is shining, the birds are flying. The fishes in the pond of the park are swimming!

Icy was in her home, watching TV. She had a black jacket, a grey skirt, and dark blue boots on. She had blue hair and red eyes. The door knocked. "Come in!" Icy said. "Ello, Icy! It's us!" A certain squid said. Icy remembered that the door was locked.

She unlocked it and said, "Sorry". Stampy, Squid, Lee, Salem, Amy and Dan came in. "Hi, Icy!" Amy said, hugging Icy. Icy gently pushed her off. "Uh...Amy? Not the kind of person who like hugs, remember?" Icy asked.

"So," they all said in unison. Everyone chuckled with glee. "Who wants to go to the park?" Amy asked. Stampy, Squid, Lee and Amy raised their hands.

Icy, Salem and Dan sighed in defeat. They were not that kind of an outside-person. "Ok! Let's go!" Amy said as she dragged the two fighters.

~At the Park~

"Guys, look! Ducklings!" Amy said, pointing to the ducklings. "Quack! Quack!" It quacked. Icy laughed silently. "What's so funny, Ice?" Salem asked.

"I just remembered a story I read. (It's true) A person was wearing a convincing werewolf costume but was yelling, 'Quack! Quack!'" Icy replied.

Everyone gave a quick 'Ooh' and continued to watch the ducks. They suddenly looked scared and joined a flying flock of a different species of duck and geese.

"What is happening?" Salem asked. "Murmuration. It's when a certain flock collide with another species. For example, a certain flock of geese go crazy and collide with a flock of pigeons." Icy explained.

The others looked at her. She facepalmed. "Should've kept my mouth shut" Icy muttered under her breath. All of a sudden, a knife nearly missed Icy's head. It wounded her cheek.

"Hahahaha... Waters, what has happened all these years to you?" A dark voice said. "Herobrine..." Icy said. "I am surprised, my dear. You remember me!" Herobrine said.

"Hmph... Go to the Nether" Icy said. "You don't know who you're messing with" "Oh, I know very well who I am messing with. A freak" Herobrine said. In a split second, Herobrine was pinned to the ground by Icy.

"Never call me a freak. Ever." Icy said, coldly. Her dark red eyes were now glowing bright blood red. Herobrine cackled like crazy and teleported to his hideout.

Icy made multiple rocks around her levitate and smashed them to the ground hard. She started to mutter things. She kicked objects in her way. "Herobrine! You! You coward! Get out here and fight me like a grown Steve!" Icy yelled.

The others dragged her back to her home and strapped her to the table. "Guys! Get me out of here! Come on!" "Not until you calm down!" Squid replied. Icy gave a glare.

"I am never gonna calm down unless I get my revenge on Herobrine!" Icy said. "Icy, he just called you a freak." Amy said. "No. It's not that. He was the one who gave me my psychic and telepathic abilities!" Icy yelled.

Everyone went silent. Icy looked down and sighed. "I was 4 when it happened. I was in a cave and he came along and said he would help me. So I agreed and he gave me my abilities! At first I was happy. But then, everyone saw me as a monster."

"I went to hiding ever since, practicing to control my anger because it's the cause." "Icy, we never knew. We're sorry" Salem said. "Well, it's not everyday you meet a psychic girl. Especially with telepathic abilities too." Icy said.

While everyone wasn't paying attention, screams filled the air, explosions' smoke polluted the area and a cackle sounded through Minecraftia Central City.

"Herobrine is back, baby!" Herobrine said from the top of Minecraftia's tallest sky scraper. "Oh no!" Amy said. "Shoot!" Salem and Icy said.

"Awww peanut butter!" Squid said. "Peanut butter?" The others asked. "What? I like peanut butter!" Squid replied. Everyone sighed.

"W-what do we do?! Herobrine is terrorizing the city!" Amy said frantically. "He can't destroy the place! This is the citizens' and my home!" Icy agreed.

"Dan, do you have anything that can defeat him?!" Lee asked. Dan shook his head. "I believe not, Leematoad." Dan said.

"I thought you're a mod showcaser and inventor! And the fact that you didn't invent anything for a situation like this, Middleton?!" Salem said, shaking Dan's shoulders rapidly.

"S-Salem, I'm getting dizzy" Dan exclaimed, his eyes becoming spirals like in the animes. "Whoops. Sorry, Dan." Salem said, letting go of Dan.

"Uh, guys? Icy is still strapped here" Icy said. The others turn around and made a 'oops' face. They unstrapped her from the table.

"I have a basement, by the way. We should head there. I'm gonna look for survivors, first." Icy said. "Icy, I'm going with you!" Salem said. Icy turned around and said, "No. I will never live with the guilt if one of my friends get hurt."

Salem watched through the door window as Icy disappeared in the smoke and ashes. "I hope Icy's gonna be okay" Amy said. "I don't know, she sounded like she's never coming back." Salem replied.

Everyone else gasped and everything went silent. "W-why won't she come back? She promised she would come back!" Amy said as she covered her mouth ad cried.

A tear rolled down Salem's cheek and she looked away. "I don't know, my sister. I just don't know" Salem replied, nearing to tears.

A few seconds later, she broke down crying. The boys looked down in sadness. Then, Stampy cried. "Who will visit my Fun Land with me and still say it's cool again?" He asked.

Everyone looked at him and decided to tell everything they want Icy to do with them again for fun. "Who will help me invent things that will not explode again?" Dan asked.

"Who will join me in a round of Hunger Games again?" Salem asked. "Who will admire the beauty of nature with me again?" Amy asked between sobs.

"Who will do extreme parkour with me again?" Squid said. "Who will mine with me again?" Lee asked. Then, everyone asked, "Who will we have fun with again?!"

_Of course, you can have fun with me._ Everyone gasped and turned around. Icy was alive! "Icy!" they yelled and hugged Icy, making her fall.

"WOAH!" She yelled as she fell. "We can't believe it your alive!" Amy said. "We thought you were dead!" Salem said. "We thought Herobrine got you!" Stampy said.

"Um, guys?" Dan said. He was the only one standing up. "I think Icy is getting crushed in there." Everyone stood up. "Sorry, Ice" Salem said.

"That's okay, Salem." Icy said as she stood up and dusted her skirt. "Found any survivors?" Dan asked. Icy shook her head slowly.

"Oh no..." Amy said. "What will happen to us then?" Stampy asked. "If we don't move out of here, the mobs will get us" Icy said. "MOBS?!" Everyone yelled.

" .Notch" Salem said. "What is it?" Icy asked. "There are mobs that I have never seen before." Salem said. Everyone went to the window and gasped.

**Ooh. What's gonna happen? There are different kinds of mobs out there! Dan, did you install a mod here? Just kidding! So, everyone *looks up* Is it comfortable, there?! I hope it is! So, tune in next time for the next chapter! Oh! And I noticed I only have 7 characters here on this chapter. To any of you who wants to be in here have to answer this:**

**What block does Herobrine love?**

**Again, tune in next time for the all new chapter! Ciao!**


	2. The Quest for the Portal

The Quest For The Portal

**Hello again guys! You had amazing answers to the QotD! But the closest were TheAmazingQwerty and CreeperKiller121! You two are minecraft pros! Anyway! I would like you two to send me you're OCs and I'll add them in the story! So, I'll change it to 9 young warriors. Onto the story!**

Chapter 2: The Quest For The Portal

Normal POV

Without warning, a dragon fired a stream of lava and fire and blew up Icy's house. Setting it on fire. "Let's get out of here!" Amy said.

"Wait!" Icy said. She ran to her room and took a photo frame. The wooden frame was made of birch wood and the picture was her family. Fox was hugging Icy and her mother and father were sitting on the sofa. Smiling.

"I'm back!" Icy said, getting out of the house. As she ran a few feet, the building blew up. But Icy, was near it. She fainted on the grass, barely moving and still holding on to the photo frame.

There was ashes on the frame and the picture was almost burnt. But all in all, it was in good condition. Everyone gathered around her. Murmuring if she was dead or alive.

She shifted her head and furrowed her eyes. A sign that she was alive. "What happened?" She asked. Everyone gave a sign of relief and smiled.

"It's... nothing to be worried about." Dan said. Icy held her photo closer to her heart. "You could have died! That was the most stupid thing I have ever seen! We were worried." Amy said, hugging Icy.

'I wish I did die' Icy thought, hugging her back. 'I wish I did die... I wish I did die...' "I wish did" Icy thought out loud. "What?" Stampy asked. Icy covered her mouth.

"N-nothing! I said nothing." Icy replied. "Let's go." They gave a worried expression and followed Icy into the woods. "Are you going in there?" Amy asked a frightened Stampy. "I'm not going in there. It reminds me of Slender! Are you?" Stampy asked back. "No!" Amy replied.

"Come on you chickens. *Sigh* Let's go. It's the safest way. I've been here a million times." Icy said. "Why would a 10-year-old like you go to a place like this! It's spooky!" Squid said.

"You'll see! I have some friends that might help here." Icy replied. They got to a clearing and Icy whistled. Four baby dragons came running from a bush, crashing into Icy.

"Woah! Arnold, you gained some pounds the last time carried you!" Icy said, carrying an orange dragon. "Patricia! You're flying!" A purple dragon was hovering over her before it fell to Icy's arms.

"Dracos! You earned you're new scale!" A blue dragon was beign belly rubbed by her. "Fox! Where are you?!" Icy yelled for the fourth dragon. A black dragon was flying to her.

"Hey, FoxLover!" Icy greeted. Everyone went silent for a moment when Amy said, "They're so cute!" "Yeah! They are! Wait guys, where's Linda?" Icy asked the babies.

They all shrugged. Worried, Icy ran to they're cave. The others followed and saw Icy, sitting beside a dragon. It had red scales and crimson wings.

Icy was crying. The dragon had a wound on its heart. "Linda's dead! She's dead" Icy choked out. Sobbing, Icy pounded the ground with her fist.

"I'm sorry, Linda! I'm sorry! I was too late!" Salem approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder she said, "Me and Amy will go get flowers for Linda."

With that, the two sisters left. Stampy was about to approach her when Dan put his hand on his shoulder. He shook his head meaning they should leave her alone.

Icy was still crying. She met Linda when she was 6 years old. They were best friends. They learned from each other that they were both outcasts. Loners. Seeing they're similarities, Icy grew fond of Linda.

She would come to her cave every week to visit. When Linda gave birth to the four youngsters, Icy decided to leave them alone for a while.

Icy was still crying. She would encourage herself that there was nothing she could do, but failed. She put her hand on the beast and said, "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise" She left to go get the others who were on a field.

"Icy..." They said. But was cut off by Icy lifting a hand. "Outcast Mountain can help us defeat Herobrine. It has the Flower of Forever." Icy said.

She took out a map from her inventory. "But it's not from this world. It's in, The Realm of the Dead. We need a portal tha's located in Hera. Let's go" Everyone hesitated for a moment. "Are you coming or are you coming?" Icy asked.

"We're coming." The others replied. "First, let's get supplies. Let's get to Diane's Cabin." Icy said. They weren't on there adventure yet and Squid fell in a ravine. But he didn't die.

"Squid! You alright?" Lee yelled. "I'm fine! What ever you do, do not fall into this ravine!" Squid replied. While he was talking, Stampy fell in also. "You were saying, Squid?" He asked.

Squid face-tentacled. (See what I did there?) "I'm coming down!" Icy said. "No!" Squid and Stampy yelled. "Why? I can levitate objects! I can levitate a rock and then pull you up back here!" Icy explained.

She got down and and made two boulders levitate. "After you two, I'm coming-" Icy was cut off by an ear screeching roar. "Up" She finished as a hydra appeared. "Feed The Beast Boss!" Squid yelled.

They were nearly at the top. "Go! Go! Go!" Icy said, lifting the boulders faster. Squid and Stampy got out and Icy made another boulder levitate. But the hydra bit onto her foot. "AH!" Icy yelled in pain.

"Icy!" The others yelled. Icy kicked the hydra's eye with her other foot, releasing her from it's grasp. She got out with a bleeding foot.

"My foot." She said. "Can you move it?" Amy asked. Icy shifted her foot. Only to meet pain streaming down her leg. "Agh! I c-can't" Icy said.

"Salem, Amy and Dan will stay with Icy. While me, Lee and Stamps search for that Diane kid." Squid said. "Diane's not a kid. She's a single mother with two children." Icy corrected.

"Off to our adventure!" Stampy said and caught his foot on a tree root. "Gah!" He yelled as he fell. "I'm okay!" He quickly stood up and walked. Sqyid and Lee followed suite.

"Bye! Take care!" Amy yelled. They were waving to the trio. "They're gonna get themselves killed." Icy said. The three nodded in agreement. "Especially if Squid was the one suggesting it." Dan added.

"Agreed. Wait, that's the path to Dead Man's Trench." Icy said. Everyone looked at each other and yelled after them. "Guys! Don't go that way!" They yelled.

"If you three die then I'll kill you!" Icy added. That made them come running back. "Yeah?!" They yelled. "Diane's cabin is south from here" Icy pointed south.

"Oh! I knew that!" Squid said, rubbing the back of his head akwardly. They walked south. "So," The four said in unison. They laughed.

They heard a ghast and they hid. "It's gonna be hard surviving in this condition" Icy said. Her foot was still bleeding. She became dizzy.

"I don't feel good." She said before collapsing. "Icy!" They said. 'I'm losing my psychic abilities unless we get to The Flower of Forever. Until then, I might die' Icy said to them telepathically. They gasped.

**Icy is always the victim in her life. So what will happen next chapter? Icy is gonna die until they get to the Outcast Mountain! Will they make it? Find out next chapter! Ciao!**

Question of the Day: Who is Icy's older sister?

Question for the Writer: (Keep 'em coming!)


	3. Meeting Taylor Black

Meeting Taylor Black

**Hello again! You owe me one cause' I am sick and I'm still writing for your sakes! As in, a cold! Anyway! This chapter, we will finally meet CreeperKiller121's OC! Thanks! Now, onto the story because I might spoil it!**

"Squid! What in the Nether are you doing on that tree?!" Stampy asked. Squid was hanging on a tree branch. "If you don't stop, then I'm gonna break the branch!" Lee added.

"Make me, Leematoad!" Squid replied, still swinging on the tree branch. Sighing Lee thought, 'He's more impossible to handle than Icy'. With a quick slash with his axe, Lee broke the tree branch.

Sending Squid into the air. "LEE!" He yelled as he fell. With an 'OOF!' Squid landed. "Ow, Lee, what was that for?" Squid asked. "For being impossible to handle than Ice" Lee replied.

Suddenly, a roar sounded through the woods, with a faint mixture of deep breathes. A girl around 10, with a cloth patterned with skulls was covering her mouth, her hood on her black jacket with a design of a skull was on, had black jeans and boots.

Her eyes were color greyish-blue. A dog was by her side as she yelled, "RUN IF YOU WANNA LIVE!" She ran past the trio, who were confused.

Then, a Wyvern dragon appeared with it's crimson scales and wings. "Holy mother of Notch, run!" Stampy yelled, as he ran as fast as he could. (Or sprint if I may say)

"What in the land of Nether was that!" Squid yelled with a questioning tone. "I dunno! But I think it's hungry for TheMagicAnimalClub trio!" Lee replied.

"That's it, Wyvern! Prepare to meet my sword!" The girl said and slayed the Wyvern in the guts whil it was flying, slicing it in half.

She put it back into its sheath and faced the trio. 'She kinda reminds me of Icy, but she's more different.' Stampy said. "Yo, cat dude. Don't ya know that staring is rude." She asked.

"I believe we haven't introduced ourselves properly after you saved us. I'm Lee, this is Stampy and that's Squid." Lee introduced.

"Taylor Black. But you can call me Taylor." Taylor replied. She removed her skull designed cloth from her mouth. She removed the hood, revealing caramel brown hair in a plait with a black streak.

"Don't mind me leaving, but I'm getting to a portal in Hera." Taylor said and walked with her dog, Leo. "Wait! We were actually getting there ourselves along with four others! We're just getting supplies" Lee said.

"I-I prefer to be alone..." Taylor replied. "B-but you can relate with a friend of ours very well!" Stampy said. Taylor sighed and looked at the trio. "Fine!" She said.

"Yey! A new friend!" Stampy said, hugging Taylor's arm. "I-I didn't say anything like that! After we get to The Realm of the Dead, I'm leaving!" Taylor said, getting uncomfortable with Stampy hugging her arm tightly. "Awww..." Stampy whined as he let go.

~With the others~

Icy was hyperventilating and shaking. Dan, Salem, and Amy were now worried. They're friend is nearing death and can do nothing but watch. Or do they?

Icy stopped hyperventilating and spazzing but she was dizzy. "Guys, I'm looking like dead meat, huh? I can tell from your faces." Icy said, sarcastically. Followed by a cough.

Closing her eyes, Icy barely moved. Amy cried. "NO! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US UNIVERSE?!" Amy yelled. "AMY I AM ONLY RESTING WILL YOU STOP WHINING!?" Icy replied before she fainted.

"Oh... How silly of me..." Amy said. Dan and Salem sighed. You can take the girl out of her conciousness but you can't take the determination out of the girl.

~Back with the trio of naughtyness~

Squid knocked on the door of Diane's Cabin. No reply. He knocked again. No reply. This time, Squid knocked on the door so hard it fell down.

"Oops..." He said. "What in the Nether is going on?!" A woman with dark brown hair, green eyes, a navy blue dress and brown boots said.

"Um, hello! We are friends of Icy and we need supplies" Lee said. "Icy? Oh! You mean Crystal Icy Waters, yes? Come in! Come in!" Diane said.

The cabin was simple. It was oak wooden planks and a brown wool floor. There was a supply shop in the right corner and a boy and a girl were playing.

The girl had jet black hair and a blue dress. The boy had brown hair, a red shirt and blue pants. "So, what do you need? Swords? Bows? Arrows? Pickaxes? You name it!" Diane said.

"Do you have any food, 8 swords, eight bows, 8 stacks of arrows, 8 pickaxes and 8 axes?" Squid asked. "Ok, that will be one gold nugget!" Diane said.

She handed them the supplies. Stampy rummaged through his inventory and handed a gold nugget to Diane. "Thank you! Tell Icy I said 'hi' for me!" She said.

The others gave a thank you and walked back to the four. They saw Icy lying down. Her foot was still bleeding and she had her eyes furrowed.

"What happened?" Stampy asked. "Icy, is going to die until we get to that Flower of Forever and- Who's this?" Salem asked. She was looking at Taylor.

"Taylor Black." Taylor replied. "Did you buy bandages?" Dan asked. "We already had those!" Squid said while getting a bandage from his inventory.

They wrapped Icy's foot with the bandage. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She groggily rubbed her eyes. Her vision was blurry and she can't see.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief and smiled. "I just saw Stampy, Squid and Lee being chased by a Wyvern in my dream." Icy said. The three fainted at the word 'Wyvern'. Well, they were almost eaten. Taylor sighed.

"What's you name?" Icy asked suddenly. Her vision became normal and she could see a caramel brown haired girl. "Taylor Black." Taylor replied. She noticed Icy's dark crimson red eyes and thought, 'I'm not the only one who has a strange eye color.'

"Oh, my crimson red eyes? I was born with it" Icy said. "Y-y-you r-read m-my m-m-mind? H-how?" Taylor asked. "Psychic!" Icy replied.

**Icy will still die, even though she looks fine. So! I'm gonna answer reviews!**

**TheAmazingQwerty: What inspired me to write is I had all these ideas running through my head and I had to write them down! That's when I ran into this site while browsing through Deviantart.**

**The Ender Pickaxe: Yay! Cookies and milk! Thank you!**

**See you next chapter! Ciao! Craft some wood!**


	4. Meeting Qwerty and Battle with Dracor

Meeting Qwerty and Battle with Dracor

**Eek! Don't throw me to that trampoline! Oh hey, guys! Welcome back! This chapter, we are finally gonna meet TheAmazingQwerty's OC! Thanks for the OC Qwerty! Now, onto the story!**

The 8 minecrafters were walking to get to Hera. Icy was leaning on a stick for support. A vast sea of dangerous creatures came into view.

"Oh no... This sea is the only one that is between us and Hera." Icy said. "Well, we could swim!" Stampy said, walking to the water. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Taylor warned.

But it was too late. Stampy's tail was bitten by a piranha. He shrieked in horror and pain. Agony was hinted all over his face. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" He yelled.

Salem pulled the meat-eating (and maybe cat-eating) piranha. She threw it back to the water. *Beep Beep!* A ship sounded not too far away.

"Hey there! You need a ride?" A feminine voice yelled. The others turned around and saw a ship with a girl around 19, with a full set of iron armor, light brown hair, blue grey eyes, a little black dress, black combat boots and a white hoodie.

"Uh, y-yeah! We need to get to Hera." Icy replied. "I'm actually going there myself! Come aboard!" She docked the ship and the 8 went in.

"I'm Qwerty by the way." Qwerty introduced herself. "I'm Icy, and this is Taylor, that's Stampy, that's Squid, that's Lee, that's Amy, that's Salem and that's Dan" Icy introduced.

"So, why are you going to Hera?" Qwerty asked. "Herobrine" Icy replied. "We need to get to a portal in Hera to the Realm of the Dead and get the Flower of Forever." Icy explained.

"And... I might die if we don't get the flower" Icy said. They took turns steering the ship. Night fell on the sea. "I'm feeling uneasy about this sea" Taylor said. "Why?" Icy asked.

"My mother used to hunt wild fish here. She called this sea Poison lake." Taylor explained. "But I thought this was a sea..." Icy said. "There are islands surrounding the area. Creating a huge circle." Taylor explained.

"So, what happened to your parents?" Icy asked. "Father suffocated in the mines and mother was killed by a pack of wolves that invaded our home. I could still hear their screams... It was terrifying" Taylor replied.

"Well, atleast your family wasn't killed by you..." Icy said, looking at her hands. "How 'bout you? What happened to your parents?" Taylor asked.

"It's a long story but I'll tell you" Icy replied. "My family and I were in our little, wooden cottage..."

**Flashback**

(Italics and bold: Icy and italics only: flashback)

_**Fox, my older sister, went to hunt food for the winter.**_

_"Papa, when will I get to hunt animals?" 4-year-old Icy whined. "When you're older, Crystal. You're still too young to hunt" Replied Joseph Waters._

_"You're father is right, Crystal. You could get killed by a pack of wolves." Her mother, Veronica Waters, agreed. Young Icy pouted and started playing with her toys._

_**All I could do with my little power I had before I got my psychic and telepathic abillities was pyrokenesis. Oh, how careless I was playing with fire.**_

_Young Icy decidedd to play with her fire abillity. The curtains were set fire and the house burned down. While her parents were sleeping._

_She made it out alive. But her parents? The only remains she retrieved were ashes and burnt clothes of her deceased parents._

_**I could only sit there, clutching to my mother and father's clothes whilst yelling, "Come back! Come back!" But I knew deep down that my parents will never come back. For they have been burnt to smithereens.**_

**End of Flashback**

They heard light sobbing. Qwerty was listening to the whole story. "That was... the saddest story I have ever heard" She said.

*CRASH!* The boat bumped into something huge. The minecrafters gasped and went to see the collision's source. A half-crocodile, half-snake and half-dragon was swimming around the boat. As if, it was a shark, cornering its prey.

Another collision. Qwerty went to get weapons. Icy did all she can to hypnotise it and get away but to no avail. Qwerty came back with iron swords, bows, stacks of arrows, stacks of TNT, and pieces of flint and steel.

"Icy, Amy and Stampy distract the creature. Squid, Lee and Salem will attack while distracting the thing. While me and Qwerty make it eat TNT.

"Hey, ugly! Yeah I'm talking to you! Over here!" Icy yelled. Salem slashed the belly and Lee shot an arrow at the monster's eye.

Taylor threw in a TNT block in the monster's pit of jaws. "Qwerty, now!" She yelled and Qwerty lit the TNT block with flint and steel.

The belly of the beast burst and blood sputtered out of the organs. "Yuck" Icy said "But that was cool!" The others except Taylor and Salem looked at her. "But still gross" "What was that thing?" Amy asked.

"Dracos." Icy replied. She flipped from Tuesday to Monday. Amy stared at her. "You were just hyper and then boom! Serious!" Amy said. "I flip moods. Deal with it." Icy said.

**And that was the first time Icy flipped in front of the 8. Told you I was gonna write this on saturday. So, Icy and the gang are going to go to Hera. What will happen? Find out next chapter! Ciao!**

**Question of the Day: What is the funniest scene did you watch in Stampy or Squid's channel?**  
**Question for the Writer: (Ask me anything!)**


	5. Hera's Reign

Hera's Reign

***Nearly dodges flying cake* Ha! Ya missed! *Gets hit with a lemon meringue pie* Oh... Oh! Hey guys! Welcome back! Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been working on three stories but I like to write! Anyways, the team manages to get out of the poison lake and got to Hera. But, what dirty secrets are held in the realm? Will they find the portal? And will they get the Flower of Forever or die trying? Find out when you read this! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENJOY!**

Qwerty's ship docked at the buzzling town of Hera. Bystanders watched the new faces as they walked around aimlessly. Well, almost everyone.

Stampy, Squid and Lee were getting weird looks from the townspeople so they would lose their focus and fall from time to time.

Dan was trying to get away from a mob of maidens. While Qwerty, Taylor, Icy, Salem and Amy watched. Speaking of watched, they were being watched themselves.

The boys instantly liked Amy. The girls facepalmed as their cat friend almost fell in a well. And where did that well come from? I don't know myself.

"Max's a blacksmith here. He knows someone that can take us to the portal. Looks like we need to wear disguises." Icy said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

They changed their skins into maidens and went to look for Max the Blacksmith. They stumbled upon a blacksmith's shop. The sign read:** Max's Blacksmith.**

Icy went in first. "Max? Max Arkstone?" Icy called. "WHAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE THE CLOSED SIGN?! WHY I OUTTA-" Max Arkstone immediately stopped his sentence as he saw the dark crimson red eyed girl before him.

Crossing her arms, Icy glared at him for his oh-so familiar stupidity. "And what were you saying, Max Andy Arkstone?" Icy said in a darker tone that her friends has never seen before.

"N-Nothing, Ice. I-I was... uh... scolding the new faces outside!" Max said. "Ever so likely they're with me." Icy replied coldly. "Oh, why can't my cousin erase his male stupidity? Why?" She thought.

Accidentally thinking it out loud, The girls laughed at Icy's comment. Max glared at his psychic cousin. 'Well, it's true genius.' Icy telepathically said. 'Well, you didn't have to think it out loud.' Max replied telepathically.

You see, Max was cursed with the same condition as Icy by Herobrine. "Max, where's Trivius? Is the old man here?" Icy asked. Max pointed to the bell tower. "Not the stupid bell tower again."

"Oh, I wish I can join you on your little adventure but my head still hurts on the last one." Max said. "We just fought the Ender Dragon! And it was a few years ago." Icy said.

"Well, it's not like everyone defeated the Ender Dragon. Right?" Max asked. "Ok, people who defeated the Ender Dragon: Me, Squid, Stampy, Taylor and Qwerty." Amy replied.

Which made Max sweatdrop. Amy, Icy and Salem snickered at the gesture. "Ahem, Trivius? The bell tower? Ring a bell?" Icy said. All of a sudden, Squid took a bell from his inventory and rang it.

Icy facepalmed, which seemed like the 500th time that day. Her face was pink from slapping her face too much. In fact, she couldn't stop facepalming herself because of her cousin's stupidity the last adventure they had.

Oh right, the bell tower scene. I forgot.

~At the Old Bell Tower~

The wood creaked as the gang went up the wooden staircase. Cautious not to break one and fall. "Does this Trivius guy want to kill us?" Salem said.

"What? No, I was complaining myself to why the staircase's about to crumble." Icy replied. But then again, this would be the 501th time she'll facepalm. Stampy caught his foot on a crack and he fell on Squid. Which made him fall down. Just before he hit the floor, Icy levitated him back to them.

"I recommend you to be more careful, Stamps." Taylor said. "Agreed..." Icy trailed off as they encountered a door. It lead to Trivius' Potion Shelves. Right before she knocked, the door opened by itself.

"Come in, Waters. Bring only one living thing..." A deep voice said. "Icy, take Leo. He's loyal and protective. Take care." Taylor said.

Nodding, Icy took Leo and went in. The door behind them shut and it fell dark upon them. Zero visibility. "Come closer..." The voice said.

A blue aura surrounded a figured cloaked in black. It grinned at the 10-year-old. It sat down. "What brings you here?" It said. "Don't pretend like you don't know, old man." Icy said.

"Feisty as usual, eh? Hm, if it's about Herobrine..." Trivius said. "It's about Herobrine. He took over Minecraftia Central City. There's nothing left but... ashes." Icy explained.

"Come, I'll show you why he did." Trivius said. The white-bearded man led Icy into a dark room. He stomped his foot on the ground and words formed below them.

"Many, many moons ago, a crystal-blue haired maiden lived in the caves of Yislen. Her name was..." "Icy?" Icy asked. Trivius nodded.

"She had remarkable abilities very much like yours. Psychic. But residents of Queen Hera abandoned her. Tortured her with words so cruel and sour it can wake water go red."

"When she had enough, she cursed the people of Hera that one day a girl very much like her would destroy Hera, and remove it, forever."

"Icy was the Great grandmother of Herobrine. Which means he'll do what ever it takes to make this thousand year-old prophecy non-fiction." Trivius finished.

Icy's eyes were wide after that. "I told you everything you have to know. Now go." Trivius said. Icy stood up, thanked him and went out.

Before she twisted the knob, Trivius said, "Beware your father." "My father's dead..." Icy replied. Little did she know, a little tugging in her heart said the advice was crucial.

Icy stood in front of her friends, trying hard to hold back tears. Tears escaped and trickled down her cheek. Icy fell onto her knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

"I...want...to...kill...Herobrine..." Icy said between sobs. Her friends knelt down and comforted her. Her crying sounded through the bell tower. Birds flew about.

~At Max's Blakcsmith shop~

"Here," Max said as he handed Icy a crystal necklace with a crystal heart pendant. When Icy put it on, black liquid surrounded the edges.

"It indicates if you're closer near death. Trivius told me to give it to you." Max continued. Icy held it close and hugged her cousin. "Take care, Max. I'll miss you" Icy said. She and her friends went to find the portal.

**Hello again! Who do you think Trivius was talking about? The prophecy was finally revealed! More review means more chapters! Bye-bye :)!**


	6. Labrynth

Labrynth

**Hello everyone! I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating in a while! I was busy! With the Achievement Test and all, but don't worry! Summer's up and I owe you one, fellow readers! Now start reading!**

"The Realm of the Dead? What such mockery! Billy did not have the right to tell!" A maiden said. Door shuts. "Prepostreous! There is no such thing in the living earth!" A butcher yelled. "The Realm of the Dead?" The Town's farmer said.

Every door and window was shut. Leaving the 9 minecrafters outside. "What's up with the townsfolk this evening?" Qwerty asked. "Jeez Louise, they didn't have to freak out!" Amy said.

"Hm, they're hiding something. Something bad." Icy said. Suddenly, her left eye became as black as night. She fell to her knees and covered her left eye.

'No, not this again. Not now. Not in front of my friends.' She thought. Different visions flew in front of her. Sending her to black out.

~Dream~

Icy's POV

I was running. My mind was swirling around like I drank a potion of nausea from one of Dan's mods. I didn't stop. Footsteps came closer the faster I ran. Even if I slowed down, they were coming.

Breathing heavily, I ran to a corner. I slid down the wall. Before I felt myself falling. I fell down head first in a burning room. But... I know what was burning.

I tried to call out to my parents, only to meet with a muffled sound. I sank to my knees. Faint screaming of my name came out from the crackling of mocking flames. I covered my ears with my shaking hands.

~End of Dream~

Normal POV

"AAAHHH!" Icy screamed. She checked her surroundings. Wooden floor, ceiling, a brick fireplace, yup. It's a house. Mooing sounded outside the... Big house. Her friends' voices sounded outside with a new yet familiar voice.

She stood up from the red minecraft bed and opened the door. "Icy, you're awake!" Amy said. Stampy, Squid, Lee, and Dan sighed in relief. Taylor, Salem and Qwerty smiled while Amy hugged Icy.

Blocking her airtube. "Amy... Can't... Breathe..." Icy choked out. Amy lets go and she inhaled a lot of air. "So, the blunette's awake." A voice said. Icy turned around and saw a minecrafter with a silver jacket, black, tarzan-like hair, blue eyes, black pants and shoes.

"The name's Gizzy Gazza. And I heard you were going to The Realm of the Dead?" Gizzy asked. "Yes, Jizzy. We're going to the Realm of the Dead. Know it?" Icy asked. "1) It's Gizzy. G not J. 2) Yeah, I know it. It's over the hill. When you get there, a blue ice cave is somewhere in this coordinates." Gizzy handed Icy a piece of paper.

"Navigate through the labrynth of ice and you'll get to that portal. But be careful. Tripwires and creatures lurk there because of Herobrine. Heard he took over Minecraftia Central City and The Galaxy City." Icy bowed her head, causing her bangs to cover her eyes.

Squid fought back some tears with Stampy comforting him. Icy looked up and said, "Galaxy City too?" Turning back to her friends, she saw Squid sobbing. Her heart broke into little pieces. Her friend's home is in ruin.

The others' homes are next. "Lead us to that hill." Icy said. Gizzy nodded and he led them to a huge hill a few miles away from his house. "Follow the coordinates and you'll get there." He said. "Thank you." Icy said.

"Come on, guys. Let's go." Icy said.

~At Minecraftia Central City~

"Hahahahahahahaha~! My plan is going perfectly. Now that you're out of the way, Brother." Herobrine said as he turned towards a cage with steel bars. It was secured on the tiny platform with a moat of lava surrounding it. Inside, was Notch. Yes, they founder and creator of Minecraftia.

"Brother, it doesn't have to be this way." Notch said. "You have gotten the most attention in our entire lives. And you took away my daughter. You will receive no mercy, from the most powerful man in Minecraftia, I, Herorbine." Herobrine said.

"Look, I am sorry of your loss, brother. But it doesn't have a connection between you wanting to take over the world." Notch argued. "It links perfectly. You just don't perceive the world that I do." Herobrine said.

Herobrine cackled from his nether brick tower that was built on the tallest skyscraper.

~With the gang~

"Okay, X: 145, Y: 60, Z: 178. We're almost there. I think." Icy said. "Icy, there it is!" Amy pointed at an ice cave. They ran to it and encountered a sign. "It reads: Run but don't hide. Do not stick to the side. Walk away if you want to stay alive. Or else you might be what death thrives." Salem read out loud.

"Ok, I'm out. Peace!" Squid and Stampy said. But Icy stopped them with her telekinesis ability. "Come on, you chickens. Let's go." She said. They entered the ice cave and stared at awe. The crystals shone in the daylight sun and emitted a rainbow of colors like a prism.

"Wow. Loves it!" Amy said. "Shhh." Icy said. "As long as we stick together we can be out in no time." Icy said. Suddenly, Dan stepped over a tripwire and snow fell down from the ceiling. "Run!" Taylor said. Taylor, Amy, Qwerty and Squid hurried towards the five.

But it was too late. Ice and snow blocked the path. Dividing the minecrafters. "Taylor! Qwerty! Amy! Squid! You okay?!" Icy yelled. "Yes! Are the others okay there?!" Squid asked. "Yes. Can you break the ice or snow?!" Stampy asked.

"No. And we have permission too." Qwerty said. "What?! Let me try." Icy said. She punched the ice. Nothing. Then the snow. Still nothing. "We have to split up. Try two different paths at once." Icy said.

"Okay, Icy. Keep my best friends safe!" Squid said. "I will, Squid. I promise." Icy said. They walked into the labrynth of snow. "Here." Dan said. They turned right. Dead end. "Dangit." He said.

Stampy trip over a tripwire and a roar sounded through the caves. They looked up at the dark ceiling and saw mutliple red eyes blinking open. It flapped its wings and it turns out to be bats. They shielded their faces and when they looked up, They saw a basilisk dragon.

"Whatever you do. Do not look into its eyes." Icy said. A bat stared into the Basilisk's golden yellow eyes and it immediately turned to stone. "Holy mother of Notch..." Icy breathed out.

It roared once again. "RUN!" Stampy said. They ran past the Basilisk and ran through the maze. Roars were getting louder and louder the minute. "Icy what do we do?!" Dan asked. "Why me?! You're the brains!" Icy yelled.

Salem saw a crack in the wall. "Guys, a crack! Get in!" They went in and the Basilisk's huge mouth couldn't get in. "What in the fraking world was that?!" Lee asked. "A dragon that was laid by a snake but was hatched by a rooster." Icy replied.

"Hey, I read books." "We have to get outta here. The crack's still going. Come on." Dan said. They went further in the crack. "Watch your heads, everybody." Icy said as she ducked from a lower ceiling.

"Puh-lease. I was known to watch everything." Lee said, proudly. He didn't see and hit his head on the lower ceiling. Icy facepalmed. Light suddenly illuminated on the end. They ran to it and it led back to the icy maze.

"Icy, your pendant." Salem said. Icy looked at her crystal necklace and held it. It was two centimeters away from the edge. "Let's go." She said.

~With the others~

"I wonder if Icy is okay." Amy said. concernly. "Hey, you know Icy well, don't you? She doesn't back down without a fight." Squid tried to comfort her. Suddenly, Taylor stopped them and looked around.

"Did you hear that?" She asked. "I heard it too." Qwerty said. Squid and Amy shrugged their shoulders. Very faint roaring was heard from the distance. "That." Taylor said. "I hear it too." The two said.

But, the distant roaring became louder. "And I hear it very clear. Run!" Taylor said. The same Basilisk lizard from earlier lunged towards them. They ran from it. "There's vines! Come on!" They climbed on the vines and arrived at a ledge.

"We have to do parkour." Qwerty said. They jumped over difficult blocks. "Guys, wait for me!" Amy said. She slipped at a three-block jump. "Ah!" She screamed. "AMY!" They yelled. Qwerty ran after her an grabbed her hand before she fell.

"Don't let go!" Amy said. Qwerty pulled and Amy got on the block. They jumped onto a ledge leading towards another section of the caves. "Let's go. This guy's hungry and I don't wanna be in the menu." Taylor said.

The others nodded and they went to the section.

~With Icy~

"Dan, I think we're going in circles." Icy said. "Nonsense!" Dan said. She grabbed his shoulder and pointed to a funky dancing-looking snowman. "We passed that snowman ten times." She explained.

"We should rest. They're tired." Icy turned to Salem, Stampy and Lee. She doesn't blame them. How could you explain running from a 40 feet Basilisk lizard cannot be tiring? "I brought food just in case." Salem said as she handed them steaks, apples and a cake to share.

"I hope the others are okay." Icy said. Salem made a sad face. She's parted with her sister and she's definitely worried. "I hope Squid-nugget's okay." Stampy said as he bit his cake sadly. It was unusual cause Stampy was always in the mood for cake.

"What if Herobrine's next target is the lab? What will happen to Dr. Trayaurus and Grim?" Dan asked. "*Gasp* What if my Lovely World is next?" Stampy said. Icy turned to her friends. They didn't deserve this.

Her blue hair covered her dark crimson red eyes. They didn't deserve this. She did. They didn't even want this. Now, here they are. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Everyone didn't deserve this.

The citizens, her friends, Trayaurus (She's allowed to call him that), Grim, Gizzy, Diana, Max, Trivius. Atleast, everyone she knows. 'The faster we get to the Realm of the Dead, the faster this nightmare will be over.' She thought.

"We have to move. Icy, come on." Dan said. Icy nodded but kept her head low. They were like this for atleast an hour and a half. Suddenly, blue light emitted in a room. Their eyes grew wide and they ran to it. "Guys!" Familiar voices called for them.

~With the others~

They kept walking and walking and walking. For a change of a sentence, they walked some more. Silence loomed over as they walked. Suddenly, blue light emitted from a room and foot steps sounded from the other path. Wait, could it be?

"Guys!" Amy called. "Amy!" Salem said as she ran and hugged her sister. "Squid!" Lee and Stampy yelled as they sprinted towards Squid and hugged him, sending themselves tumbling over.

"Hello again." Icy greeted. Taylor and Qwerty smiled. Icy noticed Dan was not being greeted by anybody. "Dan!" She called. Dan turned and she gestured for him to greet Taylor and Qwerty.

They all turned towards the illuminated room. There laid the portal. It was very much like The End portal but, with 12 soul sand and beetroot. It was illuminating swirling red and blue light.

"Should we go in?" Amy asked. They all nodded and jumped in.

~Minecraftia Central City~

"Your daughter is in the Realm of the Dead, sir." A villager reported. "Very good, Gertrud." Herobrine said. "Will she not fulfill the prophecy?" Gertrud asked. "She may think the Flower of Forever will stop me. But she will still destroy Hera. And later, the world."

Herobrine cackled into the cold air.

**And cliffhanger! They finally got to the portal! But what awaits in the other side? Is it death itself? Find out in the next chapter! This is Icy and see you next time! Bye!**


	7. Separated by Dimensions

Separated By Dimensions

**Hello again, fellow readers! Here is the new chapter. And I know this isn't necessary but I just watched The Fast and the Furious 7 and it is quite awesome. But may Paul Walker rest in peace. So, make sure to watch that awesome action movie soon. So, last chapter the gang finally went in the portal. Emphasis on finally. But what will happen? Find out when you read this! Enjoy!**

Qwerty's POV

I felt my head throbbing back and fort. Rubbing my temples, I stood up. But my surroundings were different. It wasn't Minecraftia nor was it the so-called Realm of the Dead. There were prehistoric pine trees and weird looking plants and flowers.

I looked around and saw Stampy and Amy. But one slight problem. They weren't themselves. Stampy had orange hair, an orange and white jacket with the design of a cake, a white shirt, blue jeans, and orange sneakers.

Amy had pink hair, a light blue crown, a lavender off-shoulder, a blue skirt, and pink shoes. "Amy? Stampy? Wake up..." I shook them awake. Stampy stirred from his deep slumber and looked at me.

He screamed his fur, er, hair off. Waking up Amy. She lets out a blood-curling scream. Stampy and Amy screamed at each other as they held their aching heads. "Guys... GUYS SHUT UP!" I said.

They finally shut their mouths. I looked at a nearby pond and gasped. I wasn't my minecraft self. I had light brown hair, blue-gray eyes, a white hoodie, a little black dress and black combat boots. I noticed my armor was gone.

Literally. I turned to the guys and they also gasped at their reflections. Stampy had emerald green eyes and Amy had light blue ones. A roar sounded through those trees and it sent shivers down my spine.

I learnt prehistoric animals' sounds in geography in real life. It was a Baryonyx. In other words, "We have to run!" I yelled. The guys also heard the roar and they had no hesitation to run.

~Somewhere else~

Icy's POV

I slowly opened my dark crimson red eyes and looked around. I wasn't in Minecraftia. I was in a room with only one door. A cackle caught my attention. I looked around. No one was there.

"You think you can run. I gave you a chance to walk away. Petty humans. But wait. You're not human. Aren't you?" A deep voice said. My anger wasn't contained anymore and I almost made the room crumble.

I ran out the door and saw a maze with spirits hovering over the confusing labrynth. "Not another maze." I said. Something's missing. My friends weren't there. What in the freaking name of Notch is going on here?

"Guys. This isn't funny. Come out." I said. But it finally hits me. I was in the Realm of the Dead. Alone.

~Somewhere else again~

Dan's POV

"Dan..." I heard Salem call my name. "Dan. We didn't go through." She said. I sat up and we were in the same ice cave from before. "What? Where's the others?" I asked. "You, me, and Squid are the only ones here." Salem replied.

I stood up and checked if Squid was there. He was inspecting the portal and a frown was seen on his face. "Guys. The portal's vortex is gone!" He said. We ran to him and looked at the portal. He was right. The swirling blue and red light vortex was gone.

Poof! Vanished. "We have to get back to Gizzy Gazza. He might know what happened." I said. We navigated through the exhausting maze (Not without sneaking behind the Basilisk lizard) and ran to Gizzy's house.

An alarm sounded through the village we went through earlier. "Everyone evacuate. I repeat. Everyone evacuate. Now!" A man said through a megaphone. "Gizmoo! Hurry up!" We heard Gizzy. He was with his friends. Their gamer tags were: samgladiator, FearRaiserYT, AshleyMariee, TheZombiUnicorn, SkyTheKidRS, ItsCib, Aphmau, yammy_xox, and Bashur.

"Gizzy!" We yelled. But as soon we saw the guy with sunglasses turned to us, I swore Squid growled a bit. "Sky." He said. "Squid." Sky fought back. "Hey, hey. We have to evacuate from the village before Herobrine gets us." FearRaiserYT said.

"Hey guys. This is Ashley, Jordan, Sam, Natalie, Cib, Jess, Yammy, Bash and I think Squid already knows Adam." Gizzy said. "Gizzy, we didn't get through the portal. Something went wrong." Salem said.

"We'll talk later. We have to get to Septin before we get killed." Gizzy said. We ran to boats. It actually sailed away. Just before we sailed away, we watched as balls of fire collide with the village with it's crackling flames and faint screams of villgers were heard.

"Max!" Squid yelled. Max was with Trivius. "Come on! Hurry!" Salem said. "Diane? Diane! Hurry!" I yelled. "Stacy! Samuel! Hurry!" She yelled. They all got on the boat. We watched as the village burnt down.

"No..." Max said. Trivius bowed his head. "The prophecy. Is to be fulfilled unless Herobrine gets Icy. Where is she?" Trivius asked. "In the Realm of the Dead. Alone." Max said. "Alone?! You left her alone?!" The old man yelled.

"It wasn't our fault! There was something wrong with the portal and now the vortex is gone!" Squid argued. Trivius' gray eyes widened. "No one can get out now." He said slowly. "I failed her mother. I promised I'd keep her safe." Trivius said as he sat down.

"It's alright, Trivius. She never backs down without a fight, right?" Max comforted.

~Somewhere else~

Taylor's POV

I slowly opened my blue-gray eyes and gasped. I was in the forest again with my dog Leo by my side. I looked around and saw Lee, lying down. Barely moving. "Lee." I said. He woke up and gasped.

"Where are we?" He asked. I shrugged. My caramel brown bangs covered my blue-gray eyes as I turned to the direction of a young, female voice. We walked to the source and saw a little girl with blue hair, a black T-shirt, a blue skirt, white stocking, and black shoes.

She was giggling with a medium sized red dragon with crimson wings. "Oh, Linda, you're my first friend." She said. "Wait. Is that... Icy?" Lee asked. "Hm? *Gasp* Don't come near me!" The girl said.

"Shhh... It's okay. What's your name?" I asked. "I-I'm IcyWater201. But call me Icy." Young Icy said. My eyes widened at the response. Icy?! "Taylor... We have to go." Lee said. "What? Why?" I asked.

"There's a medium sized dragon growling at us right now." Lee replied. We ran away. "Wait! Come back!" Icy yelled. My heart broke as she breathe out those words. I was filled with guilt leaving her like that.

All of a sudden, the surroundings changed around us and we were on the roof of a school. We looked down and I heard Lee gasp. "We're on the school I used to go to!" He said.

Well, looks like we're going through time.

~With Qwerty~

Normal POV

"What in the name of the Ender Dragon was that?!" Stampy said. "Baryonyx." Qwerty said. "The main question is my cat friend: WHERE IN THE NETHER ARE WE?!" Amy yelled in a questioning voice.

Suddenly, the ground shook beneath their feet. Heavy breathing was sounded behind behind. They slowly turned around and saw a spinosaurus. "Whatever you do, do not run." Qwerty said, slowly.

Amy screamed and she and Stampy ran away. Leaving Qwerty behind. "Guys?" She said. The Spinosaurus got on it's hind legs and roared like a T-Rex. (Only louder) That was all that can make Qwerty run for her life.

"AHHH!" Amy screamed. She was being carried by an adult Pterodactyl. "AMY!" They yelled. Now they had to track down the Pterodactyl.

~Minecraftia~

The gang heard light sobbing on the stern of the boat. A kid with brown, messy hair, a cyan shirt, lightly-tanned skin, blue pants and no shoes was crying. "Awww, poor little thing." Natalie said.

The kid looked up and had white glowing eyes. He grinned evilly and drawed his diamond sword from his sheath. He pointed it to Natalie's throat. Dan took one step towards him. "One more step and she's dead." Herobrine said.

"You minecrafters are gullible. My brother didn't really perceive the world like I do." He said. Trivius went behind him and used his staff to try to strangle him. Unfortunately, Herorbine teleported. Bringing Trivius along with him.

"Trivius!" Max shouted. He let out short sobs and gasps. The others looked at him in sadness.

~Minecraftia Central City~

Herorbine appeared with Trivius still trying to strangle him. He threw him onto the ground and cackled. "Petty mistake, old friend. My wife would've loved to see you suffer." Herobrine said as he watched Trivius shakingly stand up.

"Joseph, Veronica wouldn't want this." Trivius said. "You took away Crystal from me! And now you and all of Minecraftia will pay..." Herorbine yelled. Cracks formed around Trivius. "The ultimate price."

"Ah ah ah. Wait a moment. Not until my daughter gets here. She will be glad to see you. For the last time." Herobrine said. The cracks disappeared from around Trivius and steel bars came flying towards him.

They pinned him to the nether brick wall. "And until then... Destruction and revenge is exciting. Isn't it?" Herorbine said. He went away from the room. "Notch..." Trivius said. "Trivius?" Notch said from his cage.

~With Taylor and Lee~

Taylor watched the scene before her. There was a kid- A hybrid in fact with black hair, a black and purple hoodie, jeans and shoes with headphones was by the swings.

"That's DK. My neighbor and friend. We both were hybrids. But were separated." Lee said. "Hey, Pig! You know this is our swing, right?" A girl with brown hair in pigtails, a pink dress, white stockings and black shoes said.

"No, I didn't. I thought this was the property of the_ school._ Not _yours._" DK replied. Which made Abigail Churchill growl in response. A girl with blonde hair, a purple knee-high dress, and Lavender boots and a girl with auburn hair with a white dress, black stockings and black shoes stood behind her.

"Annie, Jasmine. Take care of her." Abigail snapped her fingers and Annie held DK under her arms while Jasmine held a bucket of water over her. "Have a nice swim." Abigail said. Jasmine poured the bucket of water over DK.

She teleported as soon the water came in touch with her skin. She hid behind a tree. Far away from the school. Suddenly, a girl with blue hair, a black sweater, dark, crimson red eyes, a blue skirt and red boots came tumbling from the bushes. They looked at each other and screamed their clothes off.

"Who are you?!" The girl asked. DK, a bit shaken, replied, "Daoink Tron. B-but call me DK." DK held out a hand to the mystery girl. "I'm Icy. IcyWater201." By the time Icy took DK's hand the surroundings faded into a pitch black color and Taylor and Lee blacked out.

~With Qwerty~

"Amy! Amy!" Qwerty and Stampy called. They were below a cliff. One wrong step up there and you could fall to your death instantly. "Guys! Help me!" Amy yelled. She was in a nest of Pterodactyl infants trying to get a nibble of her.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled at the infants that only squaked back. Qwerty climbed up the boulders and saw Amy, holding a stick and swinging it on the infants' faces. "Amy!" She yelled.

Amy smiled and ran to Qwerty. She climbed down while Qwerty took a branch and hit the infants. They both climbed down. Rustling sounded through the trees and a T-Rex roared loudly. They ran again. It chased them into a valley with numerous brontosaurus towering over rivers.

Suddenly, they felt a bit woozy and blacked out. The T-Rex opened its mouth to take a bite but the three disappeared from sight. It looked up and a meteor clashed into the valley, killing all of the dinosaurs.

~With Icy~

Icy looked around nervously. Spirits hovered over her as she tries to find a way out of the head-aching maze. She noticed a boy as she walked around a corner, he was curled into a ball and was shaking violently.

He had blonde hair, a ripped, brown T-shirt, and dirty, brown trousers. He was bare-footed that caught Icy's attention best. "Little boy, what may be the matter?" Icy asked softly in a sweet voice. "I'm lost." The boy replied.

"Maybe I can help you find the way out." Icy said. "Yes, you can. Kill me." They boy said. "What?" Icy asked in disbelief. "It's okay, I'm already dead anyway." The boy replied. Icy shakingly drew out her iron sword and asked, "Are you sure?" The boy nodded and closed his light blue eyes.

Icy lifted it above her head. "I'm sorry." She mumbled and swung it. It slashed the boy and light illuminated from him. "Thank you, miss." The boy said. In a flicker of light, he was gone.

The spirits stopped moving and turned their heads to Icy. They floated around her. Each having a request to kill them. Moments later they were all gone. Icy noticed her sword was glowing purple, which meant it was enchanted.

Strange. She didn't enchant this sword. She checked it out and gasped. It was enchanted with fire aspect, smite, knockback, bane of athropods, all of the enchantments.

"Crystal..." Someone called. Icy turned around and a hand grabbed her left side of her head and smashed the other side into the wall, knocking her out. The man removed his black cloak and it revealed to be none other than Herobrine.

"My daughter, is going home." He said while looking at the sleeping form of his daughter. Or so it seems. When Herobrine wasn't looking, Icy stood up, grabbed her sword and slashed Herorbine's right arm.

"AH!" Herobrine yelled in excruciating pain. He drew out his own diamond sword. "Why are you doing this? You already gave me these abilities. And now you want to destroy everything." Icy hissed.

"To fulfill half of the prophecy. You'll do the rest." Herorbine said. Icy's dark crimson red eyes turned bright blood red and she lunged towards Herobrine. He swiftly dodged the aggressive attack.

They lunged toawrds each other and their swords clashed at each other. "If you do this then all you have left in this world is yourself!" Icy hissed. They jumped away from each other. "But you will be there beside me." Herobrine said.

"How so? I'll die before I even hear the end of it." Icy said. "Don't you see? I am your father, Crystal." Herobrine said. "Nonsense! My father died in the fire that took away everything from me!" Icy jumped and slashed Herobrine. But he dodged and instead slashed her in the arm.

She fell, her arm wounded with blood. "And how would you know I was dead, if I was the one who set it on fire." Herorbine said. Icy froze. He started the fire. And if he proclaims to be her father, then...

"You killed mum..." Icy said, shaken. Her scared eyes grew into angrier ones. "You killed mum." She growled. "I did and it was a hard thing to do, really. But I did it for you-" Herorbine was cut off by Icy. "Go to the nether if you did it for me!" She yelled as she slashed Herobrine with her uninjured arm.

He barely dodged and got a cut. "We were happy if it weren't for you! And you say it was for me?!" Icy yelled. Anger grew inside of her by the minute. "I just wanted you to perceive the world unlike what your uncle and mother perceived it!" Herobrine said.

"I perceive the world perfectly unless you're around." Icy said. Herobrine had enough and lunged towards her. Icy was too slow to react and Herobrine used the handle of his sword to really knock her out.

He teleported to Minecraftia and left Icy, barely moving. But one thing was in her mind when she was knocked out: Why would her father want this? And where in the world are her friends?

**I hate cliffhangers as much as you do guys but I have to. And I hope this is a longer chapter than the rest. So stay tuned for more chapters to come. This is Yuki, and see you next time! Bye!**


	8. Nothing but Lies In You

Nothing but Lies In You

**Hey guys! So last chapter, Icy was knocked out by Herobrine who turned out to be her father?! WTH?! So, why did some of them black out? Find out in this chapter! Enjoy!**

_Lies. Lies. Lies... Nothing but lies. _Icy opened her dark crimson red eyes. She shakingly sat up, her elbows supporting her. She looked around and Herobrine wasn't there. _Herobrine._ That wretched calling aches her in her very core.

Breaking her walls only for her to build them up again. She thought it was her who set her whole life on fire. Now, it was confusing. Her father started the fire burning her life into ashes and swept away by either water or wind.

Upon the years, she was glued back together by her friends. They are the water and wind who saved her from mocking flames into burning more, and led her to a new, secondary life with them by her side.

She wished they were here. To comfort her, to say it's alright, to save her. She was forever in their debt for saving her the day they met. When she was discovered by Trayaurus. When they rescued her from her life of guilt, darkness, and loneliness.

But, they weren't here. They weren't by her side waking her up, greeting her with big smiles, reminding her of how harmless she was. Icy stood up but almost sank to her knees. Her friends used to be there when was to fall.

When she was in trouble. When she wasn't aware there was a prophecy, ready to sweep her away from them, bringing her back to those mocking flames that started it all. Maybe she was better off dead in those flames.

Maybe she wasn't supposed to meet them. She only brought harm to them. The prophecy referred to her as a killer of a town. Not a destroyer of a world. Icy finally sank to her knees, and wept silently. As time passed, her weeping became louder.

"Icy..." She looked up and no one was there. Of course, no one was there. She buried her face into her hands once again. Whoever that was, she wanted them to stop it. "Icy. My daughter." _Daughter. _ Icy looked up once again, her eyes glaring at anyone who called her.

But her infuriating eyes, widened as she saw who was there. "Mom?" She said. The woman with long, dark brown hair, a light blue dress and blue shoes nodded. Icy cried. "I-I'm so sorry, I started the fire. I shouldn't have played with my pyrokinesis ability. I didn't- I didn't mean i-i-it. I'm sorry." Icy sobbed.

Her mother's soul walked to her, knelt down, and hugged her. "It's alright, darling. Shhhhh, don't cry. I'm here. I'll always be here. In your heart." Icy cried into her shoulder and hugged back.

But her mother stood up and illuminated light. She turned around and a door opened. "I have to go." Her mother said. Icy was broken once again. "No, please. Don't go. I'm lost without you mum." Icy said as she grabbed her mother's hand.

"Crystal, I am the foam-like substance that acts like a blanket that is wrapped around you. I protect you from the remaining flames that your friends hadn't put out yet." Her mother showed her a vision of her friends.

They were all in Septin. Safe and sound. Qwerty, Amy, Stampy, Taylor and Lee all passed out on hospital beds with Salem, Squid and Dan looking worried. "But they did most of the work than I did. And I'm always here. Watching over you." Her mother kissed Icy on the forehead and proceeded to the white door.

Icy saw through the blinding light and saw a valley. She saw her sister, Fox run up to their mother and hug her. They pulled apart and walked away, hand in hand. But not without Fox looking over her shoulder and smiling at her younger sister.

This brought a weak smile upon the child's face. "I love you." Icy said as the door closed and disappeared. Happiness flooded through her. She finally saw them again. She finally got to talk to them again after 6 years. She finally got to be loved by her family again and it was okay if it was just for a few seconds.

She just wanted to see them again. She built up all her strength and stood up without sinking to the floor again. "I have to get the Flower of Forever. And avenge you guys." Icy said. She went to find the Flower of Forever.

She turned a corner and saw it. A pointed blue petaled flower with red polled and a black stem was shone in the light. She went to pick it up. 'Just one touch. Just one touch and I can live to avenge them.' Icy thought. But someone gripped her hand and she turned around.

Betrayal soon flooded her as she saw the one behind her. "Max..." She gasped. Before her was Max Andy Arkstone. "H-how could you?" Icy asked as tears flooded her vision. "Herobrine gave me a choice. I get you and he will take away my abilities. And I will rule Minecraftia alongside him." Max replied.

"This isn't you Max." Icy said. But failed to change Max's mind. "Look, I'd die if you don't let me go!" Icy said. "I just want to be normal!" Max snapped. "I do too. But this won't help. If you do this then people won't see you as a normal man, but a monster. Even without your abilities." Icy said.

Max was now angry and threw her to a wall in the room. She coughed out a little blood from the impact and looked at her cousin. A fight with him was the last thing she wanted. But if that's what he wants. Fine.

"Herobrine flooded your mind with nonsense Max! Snap out of it!" Icy yelled as she dodged Max's iron sword. "The last thing I want is to fight you!" She ducked as he slashed the sword at her waist line.

"Just fight already, coward!" Max snapped. Icy knew anger seduced him. And she just wanted to get out of this nightmare now. All of a sudden, "Icy!" Amy yelled. Icy turned and saw her friends.

"No! Don't come any further!" Icy said. "But we're here to help!" Salem said. "Go!" Icy said. Max slashed her with his sword and wounded her right leg. Icy fell down and girpped her leg in agony.

"If you surrender then we will rule Minecraftia. Together." Max said as he held out a hand. Icy slapped the hand away from her. "I'd rather die than rule wih you." She spat. Max was never this mad before and he held up his sword and aimed it on Icy's heart.

"You should've joined when you had the chance, cousin." He siad coldly. When Max was about to puncture the blade into Icy, Amy pushed him into the wall. Icy's friends came to her aid and Amy helped Icy onto her feet.

"I told you to run. Why didn't you take it?" Icy asked, bewildered. "We're friends. We couldn't leave like that." Squid replied. Icy smiled weakly. They are her friends. Friends that stood up for you and care about you.

They're like a second family to her. Together as they stand, they are unbreakable. "Fools, you shall die by the hands of Herobrine." Max spat. Icy had enough. She walked to her cousin and kicked away his sword before he could reach it.

"No." Icy said. Max's eyes widened. "What?" He hissed. "You heard me. No. I've had enough, Max. You're blind by anger, sorrow and difference. But that doesn't mean you can do this. You just need friends to help you through." Icy said as she turned to her friends and smiled.

"And they'll help you no matter what. So, come with us. And be accepted of who you are. Not be judged." This time Icy held out hand to Max. He stared at it and looked at his cousin. She was smiling sincerely and he knew that smile.

It was reassuring, relaxing and determined. He smiled back and took it. She helped him onto his feet. "Okay, wait, where's the Flower of Forever?" Stampy asked. They gasped and looked at where the Flower of Forever was. It was gone. Icy checked her pendant and it was two inches away from the center.

She felt woozy and fainted on the soul sand. "Icy! Icy!" Her friends' and cousin's voices became distant and her surroundings slowly became black. Her dark crimson red eyes slowly closed. And the last thing she saw was her friends' worried faces.

~The next day~

Icy slowly opened her eyes and she sat up from the bed. She was in a birch house with flower pots and a furnace. She stood up and winced a little. She didn't have her jacket on and she lifted the covers. Gasping, she had bandages on her leg.

She checked her pendant and closed her eyes. It was an inch away from the center. "Icy, you're awake." Salem said. Icy nodded. "Y-yeah. Wh-what happened?" She asked. "You fainted at the Realm of the Dead." Salem replied.

Icy looked out of the window and she noticed they were in Septin. "The Flower of Forever. It's not in the realm." Icy said. "Someone took it. And I know who it is." "Who?" Salem asked. "The man who has nothing but lies in him..." Icy replied.

_Herobrine._

**Hey guys! So this is the 9th chapter of Herobrine's Return! So, let's get things straight: The guys built another portal to The Realm and they went to find Icy. Herobrine made the Flower teleport somewhere else. Am I clear? Okay! So wait for the next chapter and unfortunately, we are nearing the end. But do not worry, I am thinking of posting a sequel if I have the time. So stay tuned for it! Bye!**


	9. Kidnapped

Kidnapped

**Hey guys! *Yawn* I did this the second I woke up this day I made it. So! Last chapter the Flower of Forever disappeared and Icy seems to know who it was. Hmmmm... Oh! So, thank you to all of the characters in this story (Not you Herobrine) for an amazing performance last chapter! Enjoy!**

_"Are you sure this plan will work, Waters?" The general asked the blunette. She smirked at the map in front of her, lying on a big, round table. "I'm sure it will work, general. He won't see it coming." Icy replied._

_They went to the top of the watchtower in Septin and the General talked into the megaphone. "Okay, everyone, listen up! We will attack in two days time, rally the troops, sharpen those swords and wits, and let's get ready to battle!" The men cheered at the foot of the tower and Icy's friends._

_She smiled. They're finally getting their home back from Herobrine. From darkness. But something ruined their joyous cheers as devil dogs came from the bushes and attacked the men brutally. As Icy turned to tell her friends to run, she saw them, lying on the ground, not moving. _

_And a shadow hand going over them. Suddenly, a sword punctured her heart and she fell down onto the dirt. She looked up and the last thing she saw before her eternal sleep was white, glowing eyes._

~End of Nightmare~

"AAAHHH!" Icy screamed. Sweat and tears wet her face as she breathe heavily as if running 170 mph. Stampy and Squid hurried over to her aid cause their rooms were either side of hers. "Icy, what's wrong?" Stampy asked.

Icy looked up with tears flooding her eyes. "I had a nightmare. That's all." Icy replied, wiping the tears into her jacket's sleeve. "Seems it's more than a nightmare, Icy. What was it about?" Squid asked.

Icy sobbed and told them about her nightmare. They were speechless after that and nodded to each other. "It's okay, Ice. We won't die." Stampy said. "Promise?" Icy asked. Squid and Stampy nodded.

Icy smiled. They are loyal to her. Her friends. "We should get some sleep. It's only 3:54." Squid said. "Okay. Bye." Icy said. She climbed back into the covers and slept.

~The next day~

"*Yawn* Huh?" Icy heard knocking on the door so she opened it. "Hello, excuse me, is the girl named Icy here?" A military man asked. "That's me, what's up?" Icy asked. The man brought out a taser and shot Icy. She dodged and ran away from him in her room. She knew she was trapped. The man pulled out a sword and slashed it in her direction.

Icy dodged but as she dodged, the man used the handle to knock her out. The man smirked and brought out a sphere-like golden object.

He whispered to it, "Take me to Minecraftia Central City." He carried the unconscious girl and they suddenly teleported to Minecraftia Central City.

~Hours later~

"Icy!" Amy called. The gang were knocking on her door. "That's funny. She usually answers right away." Salem said. "Wait, it isn't locked." Dan said. They opened the door and gasped. The room looks like it was ransacked and the first thing they noticed is that Icy was nowhere to be found.

"Icy?! Icy!" They called. She wasn't there. Wasn't in Septin. "What if Herobrine has her?" Stampy asked frantically. Everyone froze. Maybe she _was_ kidnapped by Herobrine. Amy almost fainted but luckily, Salem caught her. "Then we have to get her." Salem said as she sat down Amy.

"You girls can't come. It is too dangerous. Stampy, Lee, Squid, come with me. We have to get Max too. Come on." Dan said. "Wait wait wait. Why you going alone?" Taylor asked. "Yeah, we can handle ourselves." Qwerty agreed.

"You have to stay here and watch the city. Make sure Herobrine doesn't get here." Squid said. Stampy nodded and they went to get some supplies. After getting weapons, food, and armor each, they went to trace back their footsteps.

They also recruited Gizzy, Cib, Jordan, Sam, Bash and Adam. The air grew tense between Adam and Squid, and the others noticed. "So, Adam, how long did you and Squid know each other?" Gizzy asked, trying to break the tension between them.

Unfortunately, it failed. "A long time ago." Adam replied with gritted teeth. Stampy and Dan sighed. 'If Icy was here, then she would knock both of their heads together and said 'We have bigger problems you two, so stop it!'' Both of them thought.

~Unknown~

Dark crimson red eyes slowly opened and studied its surroundings. Icy tried to move but chains stopped her. Two poles stood either side of her with chains wrapping her wrists, waist, and ankles. 'W-what is this? Where am I?' She thought.

"Crystal, I believe..." A male voice said. "Who are you? Show yourself." Icy demanded. The male voice only cackled and a figure cloaked in brown appeared from the shadows. "You're psychic. I bet you already know the answer." The man said.

Icy tried to read his mind but failed to do so. "I-I can't." Icy said, bewildered. 'Oh Nether. My abilities' growing weak. That means, I'm gonna die.' She thought. The man removed the hood and Icy gasped. No eyes, no nose, no ears, no hair, just a mouth.

"You- You're a..." Icy choked out. "A shadow reaper. I know." The man, er, Shadow reaper said. "Unchain me. Please. I have bigger matters to worry about now." Icy demanded. The man unchained her with his mind and Icy ran for it.

"You can't get out. He will find you!" The shadow reaper yelled. "He always does!" Icy sweated heavily at his words by the minute. The path was never-ending and Icy's legs were bound to give out.

But she didn't care. Everything was confusing. No, more than that. It was terrifying. She just wants to be home. To be with her family, friends. It's all **his** fault. He should've gotten outta the way. They would've been happy if it weren't for him.

Voices of the ones who call her a monster when they witness her abilities soon flooded her mind. "Get outta my head!" Icy yelled. It didn't stop. It hit her like a tsunami. She yelled on the top of her lungs, "GET OUT!" Falling to her knees, she covered her ears and rocked back and forth.

"Get out, get out, get out, get out..." It was driving her insane. If this goes on, she will lose her sanity. One by one, the voices silenced in her mind until all of them were gone. She stopped rocking back and forth and she plopped her hands in front of her.

Tears tickled the top of her hands. "I just want to be home." She said. Light reached her skin and she looked up. The sun was rising from the trees and she understood why everything was so darn dark.

She stood up and walked into the forest.

~With the guys~

"Okay, Stampy, do not fall into the ravine this time. Remember last time." Squid said as he slipped his way away from the same ravine when theystarted their journey. "I learned my lesson, Squid-nugget. Don't worry." Stampy replied.

The Hydra tried to reach them but the walls were too high. "Woah. That Hydra is angry looking." Bash said. "Yeah, don't even think about challenging that guy. It bit Icy's foot, for Steve's sakes." Dan said.

Suddenly, villagers surrounded them. "What the Notch is this?" Gizzy asked. The villagers' usual emerald green eyes turned into deep blood red. They closed in on the gang and everything went black. All they heard was Icy's calls.

~With Icy~

Icy turned around as she heard voices. She recognized them. "Dan! Stampy! Squid!" She yelled. Suddenly, she heard villagers and became more cautious. As she moved some bushes away, she saw 20 villagers carrying Stampy, Squid, Dan, Gizzy, Max, and who she believes (She watched their channels in real life) was Bash, Sam, Jordan, Cib and Adam.

"What the Nether?" She whispered. She tip-toed behind them and a villager turned around. She ducked down and luckily, the villager didn't look down. 'Playing hide and go seek with my friends really paid off.' Icy thought.

They entered Minecraftia Central City and she gasped. The city's tallest skyscraper was covered with nether bricks. Icy wasn't looking and a nether gate closed in front of her face. She grabbed the fences and groaned. She looked around.

The city was barricaded from left to right mile and miles away. Luckily, she found vines and climbed up. She ducked as some hypnotized villagers were passing by, somewhat seeming to be guarding the high fences.

Icy sighed. She counted the grass up to the skyscraper and went down. She dug down and went forward. She dug up and unfortunately, she was met with Quartz. "Dangit." She said. A few mintues later, she was able to build a catapult and she was thankful for Dan for activating the Catapult Mod. She pulled the lever and got on.

It catapulted her straight into some vines hanging into the skyscraper. She sighed in relief and climbed up. Ending up underneath a balcony, Icy heard voices above her. "These are not the ones who I am looking for! It is a girl, you idiots, a girl!" Herobrine yelled.

"*Sigh* You are dismissed." He said as they walked out. Icy got beside of the balcony and climbed up. She got on the balcony and looked around. She figured the others were in the prisons or something. Sh turned around and saw a map of the entire city.

There were nether brick cages in the North section to the West section. Maybe they're being held there. She quickly got down to the vines and remebered there were villgers down there. She quickly changed her skin to a villager and got down.

She made her way to the North section of the city. Not noticing a greater threat with red eyes watching her. It growled and disappeared into the bushes.

~In the North section of the City~

Icy climbed some ladders to the cages and inspected them all. They were all empty. Except for one. "Cib, stop playing that harmonica. It's annoying." Squid said. "Well, they all play it in prisons, right?" Cib replied.

"Squid's right. And where did you get that harmonica?" Gizzy asked. Cib shrugged and Jordan facepalmed along with Sam. "Not all prisoners are equipped with harmonicas, Cib." A familiar female voice said.

"Icy?" Dan, Stampy, Squid, and Max said and turned around. Icy was now in her normal skin and was hanging on the nether fences. "Hi." She said. "Icy!" The four yelled. "SHHHH!" She shushed. Stampy shushed them and Squid shushed back and Dan shushed them both and they shushed him. Icy facepalmed.

"Anyway, I have to get you out of there. If I break these fences..." Icy punched the fences and it took a while till she punched enough for them to get out. "Thanks, Ice." Stampy said. "Come on." She said. A hand suddenly grabbed hold of her neck and lifted her up.

"You're not going anywhere." Herobrine said.

**Herobrine, get your dirty hands away from Icy or I will punch you on where you stand right now! Oh, hello again fellow readers. I am so sorry for not updating lately. THEINTERNETWASSLOWANDMYPARENTSWEREBOTHUSINGINTERNETANDDADWASUSINGTHISLAPTOPSOICOULDN'TWRITEAND! *Breathes heavily* And I really wanted to so sorry readers. Next chapter is unfortunately going to be the last but! I am going to write how the gang's doing after that. And maybe a bonus chapter, I don't know. So, I forgot to tell you this. DK was The Ender Pickaxe's OC so shoutout to him/her and I wanna shoutout TheAmazingQwerty and DaughterofHades04 (CreeperKiller121) for their OCs. This is Yuki and I will be seeing you all later. BYEEEE!**


	10. Goodbye

Goodbye

**I don't wanna say anything... *Cries***

"Let... Me... Go... Now..." Icy choked. Herobrine's eyes glowed whiter and he threw her to the fences. The boys gasped and lunged towards Herobrine. Luckily, the villagers forgot to take away their equipment so they still have their swords and bows.

Lee shot Herobrine and he caught it and took out a bow of his own. He shot it back at Lee and he jumped out of the way. Dan slashed his sword at Herobrine, but he dodged and punched him in the gut. Stampy tried to whack him with his bow but Herobrine kicked him so that he is beside Dan.

Squid tried to cut him with his axe (I'm outta ideas) but Herobrine kicked both of his legs, er, tentacles and when Squid was horizontal, Herobrine kicked him in the gut, sending him flying to Dan and Stampy, and knocking them down. "Ow!" They yelled.

Sam stealthly and quietly snuck up on him and tried to run a dagger through his head but Herobrine was too quick and elbowed him in the guts. Gizzy was too scared for his friends. Adam, Jordan and Cib lunged towards Herobrine with swords.

They tried to puncture him at the same time, but Herobrine teleported behind them and kicked them. "Ha! Nine against one, but you still fail. I didn't know I was that powerful." Herobrine said. "Wrong! That's 14 against one. And they have a psychic by their side." Someone said.

The boys turned to the source and their eyes widened. It was the girls with Icy. "It's over Herobrine." Taylor said. Herobrine looked down and lifted his arms. The ground below him started to shake and it elevated.

"It is... for you." Herobrine replied. Vines grew all over the prisons and the villagers turned normal. They were questioning about what happened when the sky grew darker and dark nimbus-stratus clouds began to swirl around the city. It became eternal night and the gang watched as Herobrine summoned something from the shadows.

A snake with eight, spider-like legs with black scales, red, beady eyes, sharp fangs, bat-like wings and a bad attitude (Sorry, had to put that there XD) flew up to the prisons. With a loud crash, it landed inside. "Feel the wrath of Odeseus." Herobrine said. The creature roared and spread its wings.

"And one more thing: I summon the creatures of the night to spread my wrath around Minecraftia and kill these children." Herobrine said. "Oh Notch." Icy said. Odeseus lunged towards them and they dodged. Herobrine was the source, he has to be killed. Stampy looked down and he saw mutant zombies and skeletons terrorizing the city once again.

"Mutants?!" He yelled. "WHAT?!" The others yelled. Odeseus roared and breathe fire around the prisons. They all hid behind a boulder and the fire passed. Icy observed Odeseus and Herobrine. "I have to get to Herobrine. You handle Odeseus. I handle him." Icy said. The others nodded and they lunged towards Odeseus.

They fought Odeseus while Icy ran up its back. She held onto a vine and swung to Herobrine. She kicked him while he wasn't looking and they both fell down. They fell into a hole in a mountain. Herobrine rubbed his head and stared with gritted teeth at Icy.

She gave an icy glare in response. They stood up and circled each other. "You don't have to do this. You can just walk away unharmed." Icy warned. "Who says you can harm me, my dear? Do you really want me that dead?" Herobrine said as he lunged towards Icy and slashed his diamond sword at her.

Icy jumped behind him and backed away and yet again, they circled each other. "You killed mum. You killed Fox with those pack of wolves you sent. Both of us are really better off dead!" Icy yelled as she lunged towards Herobrine. He dodged and in turn, slashed his daughter. Icy dodged and punched him in the kisser and Herobrine stumbled back with a bloody nose.

"I did it for your well-being! They were flooding your mind with nonsense about Minecraftia. I want you to open your eyes!" Herobrine said as he slashed her. Icy barely dodged and got a cut on her hip. She covered it with her free hand and lunged towards Herobrine with her iron sword.

"For my well-being? Where is the man who protected me for 4 years and what kind of a father killed his daughter's mother and sister just for their WELL-BEING?!" Icy yelled and kicked him in the face. Herobrine dodged and Icy got punched in the face, sending her flying backwards.

She hit the stone wall behind her and fell down. She looked up and Herobrine towered over her. "Me." Herorbine replied and raised his diamond sword and proceeded to puncture it on her back. Icy froze him with her mind and she had no choice.

Everything happened in slow motion as Odeseus fell down with the help of Icy's friends and Icy closed her eyes as the mountain crumbled. An opening appeared and Icy's friends were outside. Amy tried to get in but Dan stopped her. Icy turned around and her pendant was all black. It glowed white and she began shattering.

The mountain continued to crumble and Odeseus was buried and killed. Icy turned to her friends and upon her shattered face was a smile. "Goodbye." She whispered as she closed her eyes and tears fell out. She broke into little pieces and everything was in slow motion again as the mountain fell and Icy's friends watched in absolute horror.

The mutant zombies and skeletons disappeared from the city. It turned back to normal and Amy was crying in her sister's shoulder as she too cried her own tears. Qwerty cried an Taylor sobbed. The boys also cried, even Dan. "Icy!" Amy yelled.

It made Salem cry even heavier as Amy continued to call out for their psychic friend. Hoping that she would rise up from the rocks and say hello. She never did.

~A few days later~

Amy, Salem, Taylor, Qwerty, Leo, Dan, Stampy, Squid, Lee, Gizzy, Cib, Jordan, Adam, Natalie, Ashley, Jess, Sam, Trivius, Max and Notch gathered around a coffin. Salem brought a microphone to her lips and said, "It was too soon. This girl saved our lives by abandoning hers. This girl was accused of being a monster but she didn't care as long as she had friends by her side."

"We had fun times. We had sad ones too. It was just too soon. She was young, generous, resourceful and hopeful. I am honored to be a friend of this incredible girl. Psychic or not, she is special in her own little ways. I thank Icy for being there for us, in rough or smoothe paths, she's always there."

"And she shouldn't have died there. We love her everyday as a friend. Thank you." Salem handed the microphone to Dan. "I agree with Salem. She is a wonderful girl with amazing talents. I also thank her for helping me and Dr. Trayaurus all this time. Thank you." Dan said and handed Stampy the microphone.

"I am not good with speeches. But this song was her favorite. May Icy Rest In Peace." Stampy said. Squid turned up the volume for all of them to sing.

**('See You Again' By Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth)**

Squid: It's been a long day

Without you my friend

And I'll tell you all about it

When I see you again

Salem: We've come a long way

From where we began

Oh, I'll tell you all about it

When I see you again

Dan: Damn, who knew

All the planes we flew

Good things we've been through

That I'd be stand right here

Talking to you

Lee: About another path

I know we love to hit the road and laugh

But something told me that it wouldn't last

Had to switch up

Look at things different

See the bigger picture

Taylor: Those were the days

Hard work forever pays

Now I see you in a better place

Qwerty and Taylor: How could we not talk about family

When family's all that we got

Everything I've been through

You've been standing there by my side

Now you're gonna be with me for the last ride

All: It's been a long day

Without you my friend

And I'll tell you all about it

When I see you again

We've come a long way

From where we began

Oh, I'll tell you all about it

When I see you again

Gizzy: Now you both go out your ways

And vibe is feeling strong

What's small turned into friendship

And that friendship turned into a bond

and that bond will never get broken

The love will never get lost

And when brotherhood comes first

Then the line will never be crossed

Established on our own

When that line had to be drawn

And that line is what we reached

So remember me when I'm gone

Amy: So let the light guide your way

Hold every memory as you go

And every road you take will always lead you home

Salem: Home...

Qwerty: Home...

All: It's been a long day

Without you my friend

And I'll tell you all about it

When I see you again

We've come a long way

From where we began

Oh, I'll tell you all about it

When I see you again

When I see you again!

Everyone held hands and they raised them up as they sang "Ohhhhh ohhhhh". It was a great loss they had witnessed that day. Sure, everything was rebuilt but not the gang's broken hearts. As they ended their song, Amy sobbed and cried into her sister's shoulder once again.

"Shhh, Amy, It's alright." Salem said as she patted her sister's head. After the funeral, everyone left to their own homes.

~Somewhere else~

In the ruins of the collapsed mountain, crystals were scattered all around it. Suddenly, they glowed different colors and moved towards each other. The crystals created a heart pendant with a silver chain and a girl with blue hair, pale skin and a white, silky dress was wearing it. She had her eyes closed and she was kneeling down.

The light disappeared and the girl opened her eyes to reveal azure blue ones. She agaped her mouth and these words came out. "Help me..."

The End

**Thank you for reading guys and those bonus chapters are coming soon! This is Yuki and see you next time! Ciao!**

**Cast:**

**IcyWater201/Icy**

**Stampylongnose/Stampy**

**iBallisticSquid/Squid**

**TheDiamondMinecart/Dan**

**Salemslady/Salem**

**AmyLee33/Amy**

**L for Leee x/Lee**

**Qwerty**

**Taylor**

**Gizzy14Gazza/Gizzy**

**samgladiator/Sam**

**Aphmau/Jess**

**Herobrine**

**Notch**

**Leo (The Dog)**

**AshleyMarieeGaming/Ahsley**

**TheZombiUnicorn/Natalie**

**ItsCib/Cib**

**Jordan/TheFearRaiserYT**

**Adam/SkyTheKidRS**

**Trivius**

**Max Andy Arkstone**

**Diane**

**Samuel**

**Stacy**

**Daoink Tron/DK**

**Disclaimer:**

**Icy-Oroku Yuki**

**Stampy-StampyLongHead**

**Squid-iBallisticSquid**

**Dan-TheDiamondMinecart**

**Salem-Salemslady**

**Amy-AmyLee33**

**Lee-L for Leee x**

**Qwerty-TheAmazingQwerty**

**Taylor Black-DaughterofHades04**

**Gizzy-Gizzy Gazza**

**Sam-samgladiator**

**Jess-Aphmau**

**Herobrine-Minecraft**

**Notch-Notch**

**Leo-DaughterofHades04**

**Ashley-AshleyMarieeGaming**

**Natalie-TheZombiUnicorn**

**Cib-ItsCib**

**Jordan-TheFearRaiserYT**

**Adam-SkyTheKidRS**

**Trivius-Oroku Yuki**

**Max Andy Arkstone-Oroku Yuki**

**Diane-Oroku Yuki**

**Samuel-Oroku Yuki**

**Stacy-Oroku Yuki**

**Daoink Tron/DK-The Ender Pickaxe**

**Story by:**

**Oroku Yuki**

**Game:**

**Minecraft**

**Thanks for Reading! 3 :3**


	11. Bonus Chapter 1

It Isn't Lovely If Someone's Not There

**Hey guys. Yuki here, and today, these are the bonus chapters of HRATAU! So onto the story.**

"Places everyone!" Epic Big C AKA Cloe said. Stampy gloomily walked into his bedroom and turned on the recorder. "3, 2, 1. Ok. Hello everybody and welcome to a minecraft let's play in Stampy's Lovely World." Stampy said as he went to the balcony.

"And today, I am being joined by... Lee." Stampy said gloomily. Lee came out of the picture frame and accidentally broke it. "Oh Lee, now everybody knows the secret." Stampy said in monotone. Lee puts down a cake from his inventory.

"Thanks, Lee-Bear." Stampy said as he took a slice of the cherry-topped pastry. "You know what, I'm not hungry." Stampy said as he abandoned the cake. "And in tradition, we will visit the Love Garden." They went to the Love Garden. "And I'll be adding... Nobody. There was nothing new." Stampy said.

"Oh, hello Amy." Stampy said as Amy ran towards them. Amy dropped a flower in front of Stampy and he held it in his hand. "Ooh! A Lovely Jubbily Love Love Petal. How sweet of you Amy Lee!" Stampy said. "Uh, Stampy, that's just a yellow flower." Finba11 whispered.

Stampy looked at the flower and realised the difference. "Oh, silly me." Stampy said. "Um, we are now going to make a new game in my Fun Land. But first, let's pick a dog." Stampy said. He went the opposite way to his Dog house and he accidentally fell in a ravine.

"Oh dear. Um, Lee, can you bring me a stack of dirt." Stampy said. Lee went to go get some dirt when Finba11 and Cloe facepalmed. Stampy was never this clumsy. Scratch that, he was always clumsy.

"Cut!" Rosie said. "Stampy, you are not yourself what's wrong?" She asked. Stampy's ears drooped down and he didn't answer. He hasn't spoken about 'The Incident' for a year.

Stampy's POV

*Sigh* Was it already a year already? No wonder someone commented on my video saying why it wasn't so funny anymore. I am funny! Ok, maybe I was a little bit off. I wonder how Squid's doing. Hope that it isn't as off as mine.

And Amy. She's a little down too. And Salem. Nether, everyone that's friends with Icy are sad. Taylor went back to the forest with her dog and Qwerty, well, went to do whatever she was doing.

Maybe I should visit Icy's grave. Yeah, I should do that. I went to get Lovely Jubbily Love Love petals and a present. I went to the PC side of the world and went to Minecraftia Central City's cementary.

A familiar tombstone caught my eye. I knelt down before the grave and remebered our little adventure. Went from being an adventure of defeating Herobrine into a Goose chase with a prophecy.

Stupid prophecy. If it weren't for that, then Icy wouldn't have died. I set down the Love Jubblies and looked at the tombstone. It read: Brave Warrior and Great Friend. I almost dwelled up in tears as I read her name. Crystal Icy Waters; the name of a girl who would risk everything for the ones she loves.

I opened the present and took out a silver necklace with a jade pendant. "Hi, Ice. Got some Lovely Jubbilies for ya." I said. No reply. Of course, there will be no reply. What am I, stupid?

I held up the necklace. "We were gonna give this to you on your 3rd Anniversary playing Minecraft. But, now it's too late. Here." I said as I placed the necklace beside the Lovely Jubbilies.

I stood up to leave before anyone can see me in tears. Unfortunately, there was one. A girl with a blue, silky jacket with the hood on, a white, silky dress and white boots. Her hands were in the jackets pockets. A habit that resembles Icy a lot.

But it couldn't be her. I walked past the stranger and turned my head. The stranger was still there, touching the surface of Icy's tombstone. She suddenly stopped and stood up. I decided to leave that stranger alone and went to the train station to the border of Xbox and PC.

Normal POV

The girl turned around to see that Stampy has left. Her slightly pink lips curved into a frown slowly. She slowly put down the hood and revealed to be...

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! Who could it be? So, 8 more bonus chapters to go! So, these chapters reveal how the gang's doing, basically. And so yeah, make sure to read those in the future! This is Yuki and see you all next time! Ciao!**


	12. Bonus Chapter 2

Always

**Second bonus chapter featuring: DanTDM! Enjoy!**

Dan woke up in the test chamber again. It has been a year since Icy, well, it's too sorrowful to say. Grim greeted him with a bark and Dan patted his skull lightly. "Good morning, Dan." Trayaurus said.

"Hey, Trayaurus. Anything new today?" Dan asked, sleepily. "I am currently working on TNT Cannon 70000. Maybe next week we can show it to Crystal and she can work further." Trayaurus said.

As Trayaurus breathe the name 'Crystal' out, Dan looked down. He, too, did not speak about the incident. He heard from Stampy there was this strange girl in the cementary.

Maybe a worker or something. Dan remembered the first time they met.

~Flashback~

_Daniel Middleton stood at the entrance of his new High School. His fingers fidgeting around and his eyes looking from left to right meant he was as nervous as a cowardly chicken. He took a deep breathe and step into the hallways. _

_They were quartz and chiseled ones too. Red carpet was put on the floor in front of him and there were plants. He checked his schedule to find his first class. He went to class B10. 'I cannot believe I am doing this.' He thought to himself._

_He opened the door to reveal he was not alone on the first day. 6 other teens were there. Well, 5 teens. One was a kid, probably at the age of 8, with blue hair, dark crimson red eyes that scared the Notch out of him, a black spaghetti strap, a blue skirt and black boots._

_One was a teenage girl, with pink hair, an aqua off-shoulder, baby blue eyes, a pink skirt and pink sneakers. Another was also a teenage girl with black hair, a violet T-shirt, blue jeans and red boots. She had violet eyes. _

_The three boys looked... strange to him. One was a cat, an orange cat in fact, with a white belly and emerald green eyes. Another was a squid, a cyan squid, with a red party hat and black eyes._

_The last one, was a bear with baby blue eyes like the pinkhead, brown fur, and an aqua jumper. Dan thought how could a squid breathe in land. Pushing that aside, Dan picked the seat far from the bunch._

_At first glance, Dan knew what their personalities were. The pinkhead, cat and squid were bubbily, while the bear, the black haired one, and blunette were equally mature. But the bear had a little mischief in his nature._

_The 5 teens talked to each other as if they knew each other for years. While the blunette read a science textbook silently. 'Dang, this girl is weird.' He thought. The girl looked up and turned her head to Dan._

_"What did you say, Daniel Middleton?" The girl asked with cold, red eyes piercing his very soul. "N-nothing!" Dan answered, quickly. "Watch your mind, Middleton." The girl threatened and continued reading her book._

_This time, the 5 teens looked at the girl, then at Dan. The pinkhead slowly approached the blunette and asked, "Hello, what's your name?" The blunette looked up and looked into the pinkhead's baby blue eyes._

_"Crystal Icy Waters. But call me Icy." She said, coldly and went back to her book. "Hi, I'm Amy Lee, this is my sister, Salem, and these are..." Amy was interrupted by Icy. "Stampy, Squid and Lee." She said._

_The cat, which is now known as Stampy, was now surprised with Lee Bear and Squid. Dan was more surprised than the others. Theoriathically speaking, usually people can't read minds like that girl did._

_"Uhm, why are you here? You're 8, right?" Dan asked. "No, I'm 500 years old. Of course, I'm eight, genius." Icy said, sarcastically. (My first sarcastic line!) "Then why are you in a High School?" Stampy asked._

_"Skipped 6 grades when I was 5. Couldn't believe it either." Icy replied. The others talked to each other and decided to introduce themselves to Dan since Icy wouldn't talk. "Hi. I'm Amy Lee! This is Salem, Stampy, Lee and Squid!" Amy said._

_"Hi. I'm Daniel Middleton. But call me Dan." Dan said as they shook hands. Suddenly, the door opened and a middle-aged man with semi-bald brown hair, a bussiness suit, a yellow tie, brown pants and and black shoes came in._

_"Ok, everyone, hello. I am Mr. Clamentine. I will be your homeroom and chemistry teacher. Now, 5 of you are seniors, am I correct?" Mr. Clamentine said. Amy, Salem, Stampy, Squid and Lee nodded._

_"We have new students joining us and since your other classmates are still not here, we will have to introduce them right now." Mr. Clamentine motioned for Icy and Dan to come on front and introduce themselves._

_"Hey, I'm Daniel Middleton, and I am 18 years old. I was transferred here from Brooklyn High and here I am." Dan said and sat back down. Icy sighed and spoke. "Hi, I'm Crystal Icy Waters and I am 8 years old-" Icy was suddenly cut-off by none other than a true teenage girl. _

_"8? Huh, go back to elementary!" She said. "I can't. The teachers made me skip elementary. It was just a waste of time for me." Icy said as she looked into the girl's blue eyes. She had blonde hair, a white blouse, fair skin, blue jeans and blue heels._

_"So? You need to learn basics, kid!" The girl said. "I am more advanced than you think Hazel and I am not afraid to threaten you right now." Icy said as her dark crimson red eyes pulsed into blood red ones._

_The girl shuts up and went to her seat way far back. Well, that scared the Mob outta everybody. Even the homeroom teacher grew silent after the silent outburst. Unknown to everybody, anger grew slowly inside the girl at Icy for having the nerve to talk to her like that._

_She planned to take revenge at breaktime. _

_~Breaktime~_

_Icy was just reading a textbook as she ate her apple when she got pushed off the bench by Hazel, the girl earlier. She fell to the floor and looked at the trespasser who dared to invade her space._

_"Hey kid, you had the nerve to talk to me like that earlier?! Huh?!" Hazel said as she pushed Icy again back to the ground as she was trying to stand up. A few tables away, Amy, Salem, Stampy, Squid, Lee and Dan were watching._

_Hazel continued shouting at Icy and pushing her whenever she tried to get up and leave. Even the teachers did nothing to save the poor girl. If they intrude, the girl's father, who happens to be the mayor of the town they live in, will punish them._

_One time, Hazel wasn't behaving and punched a kid in the face and one teacher intruded, Hazel lied to her father saying the teacher slapped her in the face and he fired the teacher. One push from another, Icy felt pain and anger boil inside and if this continues she has no choice but to force her to pay the price._

_Hazel didn't stop and Icy's eyes grew gray, a sign that she was now angry than ever than her blood red ones. When she attempted to get up, Hazel tried to push her but she caught her hand._

_Icy turned to her and stared into her blue eyes. The tables and benches started to shake and levitated off the ground. "You should've stopped when you had the chance... kid." Icy whispered and threw her into the wall._

_Hazel gripped her sprained ankle and the other students except for the six brought her to the clinic. "A MONSTER! SHE'S A MONSTER! A MONSTER!" Hazel yelled. Icy's eyes grew back to it's original color and Icy sank to her knees._

_She massaged her temples and furrowed her eyes. She used up all her energy for that. And because of that scenario, she has to move. She went to the classroom grabbed her stuff and went to the exit._

_She ran into the forest. Suddenly, she heard footsteps following her. She tried to identify them with her mind and slowly stopped. She turned around and saw Amy, Salem, Stampy, Squid, Lee, and Dan stopping immediately._

_"Leave me alone!" She yelled and walked away. "But we want to know if your okay and-" Amy was cut-off by an angry Icy. "FYI, I am okay! You got your answer then leave me alone and shut up!" Icy said harshly and made a rock levitate and smashed it to the ground to prove her point._

_But the gang refused to budge. Icy, now mad as ever, decided to just run away. "Hey, wait!" The bunch yelled and ran after her. Icy wondered how careless they are to follow a monster. She reached a ravine and levitated some smoothe stone and parkoured._

_"Wait! Ah!" Amy yelled as she fell at the first jump. "AMY!" Salem, Stampy, Squid, Lee and Dan yelled. Icy stopped jumping and turned around. Amy suddenly felt herself going up and back to the surface._

_She landed softly on the grass and she and Salem hugged. The 4 looked at Icy who was in the middle of the parkour. She looked back with cold, but yet sincere dark crimson red eyes. "Be careful next time! I might not be there." She reminded._

_"Wait!" Salem said. Icy strained herself from jumping onto the next block and listened to what the blackhaired one has to say. "You saved my sister. I am very thankful. Please, we can explain to the staff about why you threw Hazel to the wall, and how you saved my sister." Salem said._

_Icy wouldn't admit it but she was listening intently. After a long mental debate and mental fights with her conscience, she turned around and crossed her arms. "Promise you'll never call me a monster?" She said, narrowing her eyes._

_They all nodded. "Pinky swear?" She said as she jumped back to the gang. "Pinky swear." The others confirmed. And for the first time in 4 years, she smiled in front of humans. And animals. They went back to the school._

_The school year was a pain for Icy, having been sent death glares all throughout the day except for her friends. Studying was all she can bear as a pain, not that she hates it, enough. Most of the death glares were sent by Hazel._

_But as a response Icy gave her pulsing blood red eyes. Everyday, Icy had to witness all the things she dislikes: Gossiping, bullying, etc. etc... But her friends were there to pull her through._

_Now, she has to go through chemistry class, her secretly most favorite. But not the teacher here. "Okay class, we are now going to find out what happens when you put a light bulb in a bucket of nitrogen oxide. Now, are you all paired up?" Mrs. Nightingale said. Icy had no lab partner yet and so did Dan. _

_"Mr. Middelton, and Mrs. Waters, you two pair up." After that, Mrs. Nightingale also gave a death glare at Icy. Yup, that's the reason why she hates the teacher. "Okay, we will first break the glass. Like so," Mrs. Nightingale said in her british accent and puts on her safety goggles._

_Everyone followed suite and they broke their lightbulb's glass as well. "Good, now turn on the lightbulb, see the flame." The class followed and a little flame appeared in the now glassless bulb. "Now, put the bulb inside the bucket, of nitrogen oxide."_

_Icy and Dan carefully put the bulb in the bucket until a student shot a saliva ball at Icy. She turned around and the boy was laughing. "Ignore them Icy, they'll just keep doing that." Dan said. Icy nodded and they put the bulb inside the bucket and it still lit up._

_The class 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed. "The air, class, inside the nitrogen envelopes around the flame and keeps it from putting out. Now the whole bucket is lit up, like so." Nightingale said. "I wonder if Icy had air inside her that she can levitate objects and let's put a bulb inside her." Hazel said and the whole class laughed except for Dan and Icy._

_Even the teacher. Icy slumped back into her seat. "I can't do this." She whispered. But she still stayed. Dan glared at Hazel who just smirked in triumph. Icy puts a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's okay, Dan, I'll survive." She said as she removed her hand._

_"Haha. Oh, Hazel, now let us continue." Mrs. Nightingale said. "You mean continue laughing." Icy whispered and looked away. Chemistry was her favorite subject, but the teacher, huh, someone call the police._

_~Dismissal time~_

_Icy was walking to the exit when Hazel and her group hit her shoulder and she fell to the ground. Her friends went to her side while Hazel and her friends laughed. "Looks like that girl has mental problems." Icy whispered._

_Her books were scattered on the ground but amongst it, was a letter. "Hey, what's this?" Amy said. "Wait, don't-" Icy said but it was too late, Amy had opened the envelope and read the letter. "T-the teachers want you to leave? Wait, you're expelled?" Amy asked in disbelief. The others' eyes had gone wide and Icy looked down._

_"I was walking down the hall way when I felt Ms. Nightingale had put something in my backpack while she was walking pass me. I grabbed the letter and the principal wanted me to leave. For no reason at all. They said I was a..." Icy couldn't finish because the next word was too painful to say._

_"A-a threat." She finally finished. Her friends looked at her in complete shock and sadness. They didn't want their best friend to leave. "You know what, screw those guys." Amy said. Icy looked at her in shock. Amy never said anything like that. But, it's Amy we're talking about, she has so much surprises._

_The others nodded in agreement. Icy looked at them and deep down, she was glad to have friends like them. They're always there for her. Always._

~End of Flashback~

And yet, they couldn't save her from that crumbling mountain. Icy did everything she could to save them, and risked her life for theirs. Now, Dan was driving to Minecraftia Central City's cementary.

With a heavy heart indeed, Dan left his car in the parking lot and went inside the cementary. He saw a bouqet of Lovely Jubbily Love Love Petals and a silver necklace.

It must've been from 'ol Stampylonghead. Dan puts down his own bouqet, blue orchids. "Hey Ice, how's it been?" Dan said. No reply, yet again. Dan kneeled in front of the grave. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him and he turned around. It was the same girl from before.

Dan stood up and walked to the exit. He walked pass the girl who was staring at Icy's grave. When Dan was outside, the girl said, "It's good to see you still care." Dan turned around and saw nobody.

No matter how far they are, Dan knew he had heard Icy's voice. She's there. All of them did promise they were going to be friends always.

Always.

**I have to admit, I almost cried writing this. Next stop, Salem! See you in the next bonus chapter! This is Yuki and I am saying bye for now! Bye!**


	13. Even Fighters Cry Too

Even Fighters Cry Too

**IMSORRYTHEREWASNTINTERNETANDIFTHEREWASDADWASUSINGTHISVERYLAPTOPANDICOULDN'TWRITEANDSUMMERISALMOSTOVERAND! *Breathes Heavily once again* And I have to go through serious pain again. So hello fellow readers! Yuki here! And today is Salem's turn. Enjoy!**

Salem fought off the final creeper for Stampy when the Slime Farm was invaded by creepers. But it wasn't like in the past. It took longer for our little Salem to slay all the creepers. She remembered the last time the Slime Farm was filled with creepers instead. Icy was there to help.

~Flashback~

_"AAAHHH!" Stampy yelled as he came out of the entrance of the Slime Farm. Salem, Icy, Squid and Lee came out from the Dog House and saw Stampy squirming around. "Stampy, what's wrong, mate?" Squid asked._

_"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c..." Stampy stuttered. Icy had enough and snapped. "Spit it out!" She yelled. "CREEPER!" Stampy yelled and ran around, yelling and squirming yet again. Lee and Squid looked at each other in terror._

_It's too freaking dark in there! Salem was just watching Stampy squirming around and Icy sighed and brought out her favorite iron sword. Salem noticed the quick action and asked, "Icy, what are you doing?" Salem asked._

_"Why, we don't want Stampy squirming around while there is a video featuring a Creeper Farm, now do we?" Icy replied. She went inside the Slime Farm with Salem following close by with her own iron sword._

_"How will you see them?" Salem asked. "I don't. I'll just listen to their hiss." Icy said. They heard a creeper hiss beside them and Icy slashed it's head off. "See?" Icy said. "Nope." The Fighter replied._

_Slaying the creepers, one by one they began to decrease in numbers inside the Slime Farm. Until Salem killed the last one. "Phew! Those were many!" Icy said and they went to the surface._

_Stampy was still squirming cause he didn't know they were gone. Squid and Lee were chasing him in order for them to calm him down. "Don't worry guys. The creepers are gone." Icy said. Stampy stopped running and turned around._

_"Really!?" He asked as he went up to Icy quickly, his hands clasped together. Icy nodded. Stampy jumped in joy. Lee and Squid sighed in relief and Salem wiped some sweat off her forehead._

_From then on, Stampy relied on the two to slay the creepers whenever they invaded the Slime Farm._

_~End of Flashback~_

But everything is different now. Salem decided to see how her sister is doing. She went to the Love garden where Amy usually tends the Lovely Jubbily Love Love Petals there. To her surprise, Amy wasn't there.

Salem decided to visit Icy's grave. It has been a long time since she went there.

Salem's POV

I went to the border of Xbox and PC and saw Rosie, sitting on the edge of the PC world between the wooden plank bridge. "Hey, Rosie." I greeted. Rosie waved to me and noticed the flowers in my arms.

"You gonna visit Icy today?" Rosie asked me. I nodded and brought the bouqet of morning glories closer to my chest. This was always _her_ favorite. "Well, good to see you, Salem. Bye!" Rosie said as she went to her house in PC.

I smiled weakly and went to the train station to Minecraftia Central City. Everything was being rebuilt. Our old High School was burnt but still stood tall for workers to rebuild it. Ash and soot was scattered on the asphalt road.

I sighed. How much damage did Herobrine do? In my opinion, so much. Even hearts. I clenched my fists in anger and frustration. Not even caring if passengers were staring at me with weird looks.

I regained my composure as the train stopped at the station. Everyone, including me went out and went into different sets of stairs. There were three and I took the one in the middle. It led me to the cementary.

My eyes caught sight of a familiar tombstone and with one step and another, I slowly made my way to her grave. Icy's grave. I kneeled down and put my bouqet of flowers down on the green, ticklish grass.

Tears began to dwell up in my violet eyes and I allowed one to fall. It fell from my cheek and hit my weak, pale hand. I began sobbing and brought both of my hands to my face and covered it.

"It's just not fair." I whispered. "You were- you were too young." Silence. Of course, there's no one there. "If it weren't for us, you wouldn't have gone up Odeseus' back. If it weren't for us being too chicken to go inside and save you then..." I lost it. Tears fell onto my cheeks uncontrollably and I looked down, my black bangs covering my weak face.

I was always the strong one they say, but not always. My weak side was hidden for many years and this event surely made me crumble. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked at the stranger.

It was a girl with a blue, silky jacket, a white, silky dress, white boots, and blue hair. The hood was on so I couldn't see the eyes. Her knees were bent with one hand on a knee and the other on my shoulder.

"Even fighters cry." She said with a voice that I can vaguely remember. She pulled away her hand and went to the entrance of the cementary. When she was on the road, a truck passed behind her and the moment the truck passed the cementary, she was gone.

My eyes widened. Even though my line of vision was blurry, I couldn't help but think I saw- No. Remember, Salem, she's gone. I just don't know what to believe anymore. I don't know if everything is just a mere thought of imagination or if it's all real.

Like what John Lennon said; "Life is what happens when you are busy making other plans." Icy had that trait. She's been planning her life so whenever she falls back down, she lines up everything to keep her life back on track.

I looked up and knew she was happy in Aether. I felt a single tear roll down my rosy, wet cheecks. I wiped it off my frail face and stood up. I closed my eyes and thought about our little adventure.

There were good times, and bad ones too. But I wouldn't be more happier than being beside my own friend who stood up for me, comforted me, had my back in Hunger Games, helps me in my Survival, etc. That's when it hits me. She's been helping us for so long even without asking for anything in return. And we didn't even say thank you for all that's she's done.

Ugh, I feel bad. I feel really, really bad right now. I'm an idiot. I felt fresh tears run down my face and I looked down. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Suddenly, I felt wind rush through my black, silky hair. It felt good. It felt comforting, relaxing, and reassuring.

Like Icy. I felt like crying again. I felt like sinking onto my frail knees and pound the ground with my fists until they become bloody. I felt like killing myself now. To see her in Aether right now. My eyes were red and puffy after all that crying.

I wiped the tears off my pale face and I walked away. With one step and another, I made it to the exit of the cementary. With one last look at Icy's grave, I ran to the train station.

? POV

I can't. I just can't.

**Oh my goodness! Who was that! I posted the sequel to this story so check that out. This is Yuki and see you all next time! Bye!**


End file.
